Wanting Tsubame
by BatGurl513
Summary: A new boy is hired at the Akebeko. Yahiko's enraged with jealousy and Kenji's beaten by the new guy. And every time Yahiko gets angry, Kenshin senses a dangerous spirit. Can Yahiko learn how to control himself or will jealousy take control?FINISHED!YAHOO!
1. Yahiko's New Foe

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did because I don't.  
  
My second story and my first Yahiko/Tsubame fic.  
  
-  
  
"Uh! Yahiko! Where're you going?" Kaoru yelled at a running 15 year old Yahiko. It was another day at the Kamiya dojo and everything was still the same. Kenshin doing womanly chores, Sano gambling everything in sight, Kaoru smacking everyone with a bokken and Yahiko running out of the dojo to work at the Akebeko.  
  
Yahiko turned around and shouted, " I have an all day shift at the Akebeko! Tae really needs my help today!"  
  
"I think Tae will live without YOU of all people!" she yelled, quite irked.  
  
Frowning, Yahiko ran faster, causing Kaoru to be more flustered. She threw down her wooden sword and stormed past a cooking Kenshin. "Kaoru? Is there something the matter?"  
  
Kaoru walked back in with a wide smile on her face. "Oh nothing's wrong Kenshin," she replied through gritted teeth, " except for Yahiko ran away from practice for the third time this week." Kenshin simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Yahiko told me you wouldn't listen to him and pass on a message to you," Kenshin replied, going back to the miso soup he was preparing. Kaoru leaned on the counter and looked at him.  
  
"Told you . . . what exactly?" she asked. Kenshin wiped his hands off on a nearby towel and turned to face her.  
  
"That a group of men are coming by today," he answered, " He told me that Tae had no idea to whom these people were but that they are extremely rich. They rented out the Akebeko for the day." Kaoru frowned. Amazing, he'd tell Kenshin that but not her.  
  
"So let me get this straight. Number one," Kaoru said, " He's ditching practice. Number two he's ditching to serve a room full of rich guys he doesn't even know. And three, he doesn't even bother to tell me this but tells you instead."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "What's wrong with telling me?"  
  
"Well . . . you're you," she simply answered before walking out the door. Kenshin turned back to his now over flowing pot of miso soup, shaking his head while trying to gain control of the food.  
  
-  
  
"Well, it's about time you got here Yahiko!" Tae scolded, placing her hands on her hips. Yahiko began to chuckle nervously, looking around at all the men seated at tables. Some weren't even seated at a table but sitting on the bare floor there were so many of them. Yahiko stared in awe at all the men there.  
  
"Sorry Tae. I had to explain to busu as to why I was so late," Yahiko lied, running to place down his bokken.  
  
"Yahiko . . ." said a small voice from behind him. Yahiko turned around to come face to face with Tsubame. She seemed so different from four years ago. Her hair was no longer short but had grown about an inch or two, barely being able to touch her shoulders.  
  
"H-Hey Tsubame! Need help with something?" he stuttered, trying to sound cool. She held up the tray for carrying the food in front of her and looked at the floor. *That is such a cute habit . . . * Yahiko thought but shook his head. *She probably doesn't even know I exist. Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up. *  
  
"Um . . . I need you to go get some more rice balls for . . . table nine . . ." she whispered and turned around quickly to tend to another customer. *I wish I weren't so shy around him . . . * thought Tsubame, turning to go. *But I can't concentrate! He's to good looking! * As she turned around, she felt snatch on the tie of her apron.  
  
"Hey!" an angry customer yelled, " I ordered sake, not tea!" Tsubame's eyes went wide and she bowed in apology.  
  
"I-I'm sorry . . . I'll get you some right away!" she apologized and turned to the kitchen again, only to be grabbed by her wrist once more. "Y-Yes?"  
  
"Get it right this time!" he ordered before pushing her away. Tae walked around to try and calm the man down.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll need to be patient. In case you haven't noticed, there are at least seventy-five other people in this restaurant and I will not allow any of them, including you, to abuse the service," she said sternly, " so either get your act together or leave!"  
  
The man stood up, smoothing out his silk gi. "Well, you could do better than getting tea mixed up with sake! They don't even look a like!"  
  
"Like I said!" Tae repeated, maintaining her cool, " there are other people out here besides you!" The gritted his teeth.  
  
"Don't mouth off to me! I'm the one paying you to give me service and you do it wrong!" he yelled and smacked Tae.  
  
"Tae-san!" Tsubame cried, running over to the fallen owner. The grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back roughly.  
  
"If it weren't for you and your lousy service, none of this wouldn't have happened!" he growled, his grip becoming to tight.  
  
"Please let go!" she cried, trying desperately to pull away.  
  
"Hey!" Yahiko called for the man's attention. The guy whirled around to see Yahiko in his fighting stance, his sword in hand. "You had better let her go!" (A/N I can't remember what age Yahiko earned enough money for a real sword so please remind me so I can change it but for now, the swords real!)  
  
"What's a little punk like you gonna do?" he asked. Yahiko charged the man, smacking him in the side. The man clutched his rib cage in pain, dropping Tsubame to the ground. Tsubame quickly ran to Tae helping her up. Yahiko regained his stance and stared the rich person directly in the eye.  
  
"That's enough!" a young male voice cried out. Yahiko and the stranger turned to see a boy about Yahiko and Tsubame's age, standing up at a nearby table.  
  
"Stop Trowa," the boy commanded. He walked over and lowered Yahiko's sword.  
  
"I guess I lost my temper again," Trowa said, standing. "Lousy service, im going somewhere else!" And with that, he stormed out of the Akebeko to find another place to eat. Yahiko ran past the teenager and went straight to Tsubame's aid.  
  
Helping her and Tae up, he asked, "Tsubame you ok?" Tsubame shook her head yes and turned to the young man.  
  
"Thank you for . . . helping us get rid of . . . that awful man . . ." she stuttered. She wasn't stuttering out of shyness but out of surprise. This guy was almost as cute as Yahiko. He had black hair, long enough to pull into a ponytail. His eyes were a deep blue, just as dark as Kaoru's. If she didn't know Kaoru, she'd probably think that they were related they looked so much alike!  
  
"What's your name?" Yahiko asked. The boy stepped past Yahiko and took Tsubame's hand.  
  
"I'm Ping Pang Pong," he said, "But must people call me Mushu." After introducing himself, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
Tsubame was at a loss of words before he asked her what she was called. "Ts-Tsubame . . ." she murmured, placing her other hand over her chest.  
  
"And I'M Yahiko Myoujin!" Yahiko piped up, having to hand his sword to Tae so he wouldn't kill Mushu.  
  
Mushu turned around and shrugged before going back to Tsubame. "I think you're doing a fine job of waiting tables. You'll have to excuse my friend for his rudeness."  
  
Yahiko stormed over, snatching his hand away from Tsubame. "He is forgiven. Now go back to your table, PLEASE." Mushu simply grinned and went back. Tsubame looked at Yahiko in surprise.  
  
"Yahiko! That was quite impressive!" she scolded before marching off in the other direction. It hadn't taken but five minutes for everyone to file out of the Akebeko. Mushu was still wondering around afterwards and Yahiko's eye hadn't left him at all.  
  
*Yahiko acted strangely today . . . could he be jealous? * Tsubame wondered, washing off a table. "Tsubame!" a voice disrupted her thoughts. She turned around to See Mushu standing very close to her. Way too close for comfort.  
  
"Do you know how I could get a job here?" he asked leaning forward. Tsubame didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Yeah, you just need t-to talk to Tae-san," she answered, pointing upstairs to where Tae had resided after the incident.  
  
"Yeah, go see her," Yahiko said sternly, putting his arm around Tsubame's shoulder. Tsubame felt the heat rise to her cheeks, feeling a bit of protectiveness falling over her.  
  
"Alright," Mushu replied, giving Yahiko a small, quick sneer. Her turned to go up the stairs, leaving Yahiko and Tsubame alone. *Touch MY girl will he? That no good . . . * he couldn't but think.  
  
"Um . . . Yahiko?" Tsubame's voice broke into his thoughts, "You can . . . let me go now . . ." Yahiko had forgotten about placing his arm around Tsubame and immediately removed it, scratching his head and laughing nervously. Tsubame looked away because of the fact that her face was turning a bright red. They stayed like that until Yahiko had to leave. On his way back he looked back at the restaurant, waiting for Mushu to come out. He never saw him but it was getting late and he needed to get back to the dojo right away.  
  
-  
  
How was it? PaLEASE tell me it's good! PLEASE! And if it's not, tell me what I did wrong! 


	2. He's Hired

Disclaimer: I'm a poor black folk who don't own nuttin'. That includes RK.  
  
Next chappie. Oh, tell me if you want a lemon from Yahiko ad Tsubame. If you do, the rating will change to R. Oh, and Kenshin and Kaoru are married and Kenji is born. So, if you want to think of this as a sequel to Kenshin, You're a Daddy! You can. I don't really care.  
  
-  
  
*Touch Tsubame. That no good dirty bastard! * Yahiko thought to himself angrily, storming away from the Akebeko. He began to fill tiny drops of rain hitting him and groaned at his luck. *Rain. Thanks Kami-sama, just what I need to complete my perfect, wonderful day * he thought sarcastically, glancing back at the Akebeko. He waited a few moments for Mushu to come out but after five minutes of standing out in the pounding rain he stormed away.  
  
Yahiko sloshed through the mud and began to grumble to himself. " He touched her! I can't he kissed her hand! Why, is Mushu does that again, I'll . . ." he mumbled to himself as the dojo came in sight. Yahiko continued to march with anger to the dojo until he saw Kaoru standing out there, tapping her foot. The way she was tapping it gave him a sign that she was upset. On instinct, he completely forgot about Tsubame and began to tiptoe the other direction.  
  
*Please don't let her see me! Sweet Kami, I beg of you . . !" Yahiko murmured to himself.  
  
"YAHIKO!"  
  
*You have something against me. I know you do! * Yahiko snorted, dragging his muddy feet to his home. Kaoru placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot harder and faster.  
  
"Come here Yahiko," commanded Kaoru. Yahiko stood still. "I said come here!" Yahiko had yet to move a muscle. Kaoru began pointing at the ground.  
  
"Here, here, here, here, HERE!" she practically screamed. Yahiko just stood looking at her wide eyed.  
  
"No," Kaoru said, "That is there . . . and this is here! Come here!" He sighed and dragged his feet and stopped in front of Kaoru, leaning to the side with an attitude.  
  
"What?" Yahiko asked, pretending to be cool. This just made Kaoru more upset.  
  
"Your shift should've been over thirty minutes ago!" Kaoru rambled, tapping harder. He simply shrugged it off and looked off to the side with an annoyed look.  
  
"So?"  
  
"It does NOT take half of an hour to get from the Akebeko to the dojo!" she scolded, turning his face to look at her. Yahiko looked into her eyes and saw hurt. He sighed heavily, knowing she was upset that he'd been ditching her for so long.  
  
"I'm sorry, ok?" he said trying not to make it sound like he cared. Kaoru frowned harder. *I know he cares . . . I just wish he would show it more often. *  
  
"Yahiko! Where've you been? We've been worried sick about you!" Kenshin called, running out the door with Sano right behind him.  
  
"Where've you been squirt?" Sano asked, placing his hand on Yahiko's head. Yahiko grimaced at the word 'squirt' and shook Sano's hand off his head.  
  
"Who cares where I've been?" he answered as the sky lit up with a crack of lightning. A loud boom was heard and then a scream.  
  
"DADDY!" little Kenji yelled, running out of the house. He clamped himself to Kenshin's leg, not daring to let go.  
  
"Kenji? What's wrong?" asked Kaoru, prying their son away from Kenshin.  
  
"I heard a boom and it scared me," he said, hugging Kaoru tightly. Kaoru smiled softly and began to stroke Kenji's long red hair.  
  
"It's only lightning Kenji, it can't hurt you," replied Kaoru, holding Kenji close. Kenji sniffed, clutching Kaoru's kimono tightly. Everyone smiled softly, not realizing Yahiko had left. Feeling clearly forgotten, he flung he shoes off in a nearby corner and resided to his room.  
  
*I heard a boom! Oh boo hoo, get over it baby. * Yahiko thought coldly, regretting it as soon as the thought passed through his mind. Leaning back on his door, he let his arms fall limp at his side. He could still remember when his mother was around to comfort him when he was small and thunderstorms scared him.  
  
"Just because I haven't had a very productive day doesn't mean I should take it out on others . . ." he said aloud, changing out of his wet clothes.  
  
"So . . . something happen at the Akebeko today that made your life unproductive?" came Sano's smooth voice from behind the door. Yahiko cried out in annoyance and opened the door to see Sano standing there.  
  
"Nyarg! What do you want?" he yelled, feeling invaded. Sano chuckled.  
  
"You shouldn't be upset about having a bore of a life," Sano said, stepping in uninvited. Yahiko pushed him right back out.  
  
"No! It's some fathead at the Akebeko who seems to be interested in my- Tsubame who has no life here, not me!" Yahiko practically screeched, having to grind his teeth together so he wouldn't make any noise.  
  
At this, the gambler raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're scared this guy will take away your Tsubame." Yahiko frowned, not wanting to talk about it.  
  
"Go away Sano," he said, trying to slam the door in his face again but Sano stuck his foot out to keep it open.  
  
"Nah, man, I wanna hear this," he replied, pushing it back open. Giving up, Yahiko plopped down on his futon.  
  
"Today at the Akebeko," he began, "one of the rich guys began to harass Tsubame. I smacked him around a little with my sword until that black haired freak stepped in."  
  
"OK, now, why is he a freak?"  
  
"He's name is Ping Pang Pong but he's called Mushu," Yahiko explained.  
  
Sano laughed and answered, "Geez, sounds like his parents had to drop silver-ware on the floor to come up with a name for this kid! HA!"  
  
"Anyway, he told the guy to get lost. Then he tried to act smoothly but kissing Tsubame on the hand and telling her all about himself," he yelled, " Then Tsubame tells him everything about her. She's never even met the guy!"  
  
Yahiko began pacing back and in fourth, his hands on his hips while grumbling *ahem * censored words. Sano chuckled and spat out his traditional fish bone into the trash can nearby.  
  
"So, your jealous, is that it?" Sano asked, chuckling to himself. Yahiko stopped and turned to face Sano, anger and annoyance written all over his face.  
  
"No, never!" he protested. Sano shrugged and walked out the door.  
  
"You seem like it to me," he mumbled, walking out the door. Yahiko crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. Then a curious thought crossed him. *Could . . .Tsubame like him more than me . . . Because I don't act like that in front of her? * He shut his eyes, lowering his head. He felt like he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
-  
  
"Tsubame," Mushu said, walking down the stairs with a broad smile on his face. She looked up, setting the broom aside.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tae said she'd hire me," he replied, " She said she could use more gentlemen like me volunteering!" Tsubame face twisted into a curious frown.  
  
"Volunteer? You mean you don't want to be paid for this?" asked Tsubame, quite surprised. Mushu simply shrugged and walked closer to her.  
  
"Why would I need to be paid? I'm one of the richest kids in Japan. Really, I don't need the money," he told her, looking in her eyes. Their faces were inches apart; Tsubame was able to feel his breath against her cheek.  
  
"Well, I'm quite sure Tae was happy to hear that . . ." she said, letting her voice trail off. Mushu smirked and leaned forward a little more.  
  
He shrugged and chuckled. "Guess I'll have to get used to wearing an apron, huh?" he said, "Well, if Yahiko could do it, then I guess I can too."  
  
"Tsubame, you can rest now, I think you've been working hard enough," Tae interrupted, coming down the stairs. "You've had a hard day what with that man and all."  
  
Mushu turned away from Tsubame and turned towards Tae. "I would like to apologize for that."  
  
"You've no reason to do so. Why, if it weren't for you and Yahiko, I doubt that man would've left!" exclaimed Tae, smiling. Tsubame turned just in time to see Mushu flinch at the mentioning of Yahiko's name. Then she shook her head hard. *No, maybe my imagination. He couldn't possibly have something against Yahiko! He's way too nice. * Tsubame reassured herself.  
  
*Yahiko is a big help, * Tae thought, *but he doesn't seem to have that special something this teenager has. * They both looked at him, just stared back blankly.  
  
"Well, you don't have to stay any longer than you need to Mushu," Tae piped up, " You can come by and stay however long you want!" Tae went back upstairs, thinking * I know I'm gonna regret putting Yahiko and some other guy who has a thing for Tsubame in the same room together. *  
  
They watched Tae's retreating figure go up the stairs before Mushu turned around once more. "Well, I better be going. My folks might be worried about me," he said, leaving the Akebeko. He waved at Tsubame who returned it but was to busy thinking quietly to herself. *I have a feeling . . . * she wondered, * that I don't like Yahiko as much as I thought I did . . . *  
  
-  
  
Hey! How yall been? Anyway, what did you think of this chappie? Hope you guys liked it, I couldn't come up with anything. But I have already written my next 4 chapters and I'm gonna post them a day at a time. Tell me what you think of the Yahiko and Tsubame lemon. Cya! 


	3. That Did It

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin. I really do but alas, I do not.  
  
Hey yall! Not many off you guys liked the idea of a lemon (thank God, their only 15) so I'm gonna make a lime scene. No clothes will be taken off or anything, I swear. But not in this chapter. Yall gonna have to wait if you want to read it. Oh, and Ropponmatsu, thank you for the review! I'll be sure to check out your stories as well. And for all you numskulls out there, Ping Pang Pong was supposed to be funny. I wanted to enemy to have a funny name for a later chapter, all right?  
  
-  
  
The next day seemed to be awfully beautiful. The sun was out and the bright sapphire sky had slivers of dazzling white clouds placed here and there. Kaoru had just gotten up from eating breakfast and went outside to see Kenshin running around like horse with Kenji on his back. She laughed when Kenji almost fell off and pulled on Kenshin's red locks to try and stay on. Kenshin made a face with 'Pain' written all over it.  
  
Kenji began kicking gleefully, wanting Kenshin to crawl around some more. Kenshin gave out an embarrassing, small horse-like whimper and began to walk around again. Kaoru sat on the porch, watching for a long, long time for humor. Kenshin finally got tired and fell to the ground with a plop, causing his kid to cross his arms over his chest, pouting.  
  
Kaoru walked over and picked Kenji up, looking at her swirly-eyed husband. "Kenshin, you shouldn't tire yourself out like that." Kenshin sat up and frowned, poking out his bottom lip.  
  
He watched Kaoru's retreating figure, his eyes staying on her swaying hips. Kenshin stood and walked behind her, grasping her waist. Kaoru turned around and, although liking the pleasant surprise, gave him a stern look that told him to stop. He gave her a puppy-eyed smile but still, she shook her head firmly.  
  
Kenshin heard Kenji yawn and saw that he had fallen asleep quite fast. Kaoru had resumed her spot on the porch and held Kenji in her arms, Kenshin taking a seat next to her.  
  
"You know," Kaoru started, " he looks exactly like you." Kenshin began smoothing out his son's exact replica of his hair.  
  
"Yes, but he has your eyes," he reminded her, nuzzling her nose. He pulled Kaoru into his arms, Kenji cuddled comfortably in between the two. Kenshin then took this opportunity to capture Kaoru's lips briefly, kissing her with love for her and their son. And it would just so happened that Yahiko would storm out and interrupt their make out session.  
  
"Go get a room!" he yelled, walking straight between them. The slight brushes of Yahiko's hakama as he walked between the couple hit Kenji's face, waking him up immediately.  
  
"Hey, Yahiko!" he yelled, "Where're you going?!" Yahiko grimaced at Kenji's voice, irritation running down his spine.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," he called, maintaining his current speed of trying to get out the door without any further questions.  
  
"Can I-" Kenji began but was cut off shortly.  
  
"No!" Yahiko yelled, turning around with a huge frown on his face. Kenji's eyes began to water and he sat on the ground trying not to cry. Yahiko looked up to see Kaoru holding a bokken and Kenshin's face expression ready to go Battousai any moment.  
  
Yahiko frowned, looking back down at the bawling clone of Kenshin. His eyes began to soften just a little bit. He felt bad because lately, he'd been in a bad mood. All last night, he wouldn't let Kenji go near him at all without getting furious and start telling him to go away. Since Kenji was born, Yahiko had always seemed to be his big brother. He groaned, feeling like a bully rather than someone to look up to. Yahiko couldn't put his finger on it but around the time Kenji began to learn how to walk and talk, Yahiko had been a little more . . . distant by the passing day.  
  
Yahiko stomped his foot with a little annoyance towards himself. " Alright, you can go." Kenji jumped for joy, running to Yahiko. Kenji began asking him questions a three-year-old would ask for no particular reason. Yahiko began screaming in his mind, telling Kenji to shut up but he knew he couldn't say it aloud. He could still feel Kenshin's eyes one his back.  
  
When the two were out of sight, Kenshin turned back to look at Kaoru. "I wonder . . . what has gotten into Yahiko lately. He seems as if . . . something has been troubling him but I don't know what it could possibly be."  
  
Kaoru shook her head slightly, setting her wooden sword to the side. "Maybe it's his time of the month," she said sarcastically. Neither of them cracked a smile at it.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Yahiko! Where're you going anyway? We've been wondering around for at least twenty minutes!" exclaimed Kenji. Yahiko had been aimlessly walking through Tokyo, trying to find something to do with himself.  
  
"We are not wondering around Kenji!" he stated, irritation dying to escape out of his voice.  
  
"Then WHY have we past the Akebeko seven times already?" Kenji asked, clearly trying to get his point across. Yahiko stopped suddenly and glared at the forbidden restaurant. He had seen Mushu in the Akebeko serving person after person, stopping at least three times to give Yahiko a friendly wave. Yahiko never did return it and instead, walked by with an attitude.  
  
"We've past the Akebeko seven times because of that guy in there." Yahiko pointed to Mushu, who just given Tsubame an order. Kenji peeped in and saw him talking to her, trying to act cool.  
  
"He has a crush on Tsubame," he stated simply. Yahiko rolled his eyes. *Nah, you think? * he thought with annoyance. "But," he started again, "I thought Tsubame was yours."  
  
Yahiko looked down, not believing he was discussing this with a four year. "She's not mine. I don't own her and I never will, even . . ."  
  
Kenji sighed, looking at the ground. "Well, anyone can tell you to like each other." Yahiko perked up at this statement.  
  
"Man, she doesn't like me and she never will," he said, looking away.  
  
Kenji put his hands on his tiny hips, giving Yahiko a small frown. "You sound just like Mommy and Daddy did!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They told me their story of how they secretly loved each other and everyone else BUT them knew it, too!" Kenji yelled, throwing his hands out in exasperation. Yahiko took this to thought and narrowed his eyes. He did sound just like Kenshin but now he knew how they felt. At first, he thought it was easy as pie to tell if someone loved you but now he found out it was probably the hardest thing in life.  
  
"Hey Yahiko!" Mushu called out, breaking his thoughts, "I've seen you pass us at least six times but you never saw me. I tried to get your attention."  
  
Yahiko was about to answer but Kenji beat him to it. "You leave Yahiko's girlfriend alone, Mister!" Yahiko gritted his teeth and yanked Kenji back by his elbow. Mushu began to chuckle.  
  
"Hey, Yahiko. I didn't know you had a brother," Mushu said, patting Kenji on the head. Kenji quickly ducked behind Yahiko and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Fortunately, he's not my brother. I just live with him and his family," Yahiko explained. Mushu gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Why don't you live with your parents? Are you adopted or something?" he asked with curiosity. Kenji looked up at Yahiko with big eyes, wondering how he was going to explain that his parents were dead. Thankfully, Tsubame came to the rescue.  
  
"Hello . . . Yahiko . . ." she stuttered, her eyes becoming more round. Yahiko smiled and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Hi . . ."  
  
"You want to stay and help us? We could use a little service . . ." she asked. Yahiko smiled but then frowned at the presence of Kenji.  
  
"It's alright Yahiko. I can stay with this guy," Mushu said, pointing at the retreated Kenji. Yahiko wanted to smack that guy for sounding more mature than he ever did in front of Tsubame.  
  
When the two were out of sight, Mushu bent down in front of Kenji.  
  
"Well little guy. What's your name?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Kenji snorted defiantly, looking Mushu dead in the eye. "I'm Kenji Himura. And Tsubame is Yahiko's girlfriend, not yours!"  
  
Mushu's smile immediately turned to a death glare. "What did you say to me."  
  
The tone of his voice made Kenji feel extremely small but he stood his ground. "I said . . . She's Yahiko girlfriend, not yours."  
  
"I got a little bit of news for you. Yahiko never claimed Tsubame which means she is up for grabs. And since I seem to be the only conscience one aware of that fact, it seems I am two steps ahead of everyone else."  
  
"Yeah! Well . . . Tsubame likes Yahiko and you can't do anything about it either!" he yelled. Mushu looked at Kenji with a disgusted look plastered all over his face.  
  
"Tsubame is mine and you cannot do a thing about it," he replied.  
  
"I may only be four years old but I know love when I see it! And apparently, you're not aware that Yahiko and Tsubame are in love," Kenji triumphantly stated. Mushu sneered.  
  
"And apparently, Yahiko doesn't realize he's fighting a losing battle." Mushu sneered. Kenji opened his mouth to say something but had run out of things to yell.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Yahiko and Tsubame like each other and you can't do anything to stop it!" Kenji yelled. Mushu glared harder, becoming quite annoyed.  
  
"You know, you seem to like to act older than what you really are Kenji Himura," Mushu chuckled, "But if you keep acting like this you're going to get hurt."  
  
Kenji's eyes went wide with fear but he quickly regained himself. "I'm not scared of you! And if you keep threatening Yahiko, I'll tell Tsubame and she won't like you anymore."  
  
Mushu grabbed Kenji by the arm with a tight grasp and began to squeeze harder. "I don't believe I threatened Yahiko. But I'll threaten you. You so much as mention any part of this conversation, oh boy will you regret it!"  
  
Kenji began to whimper, trying to pull his arm out of Mushu's grasp. When he pulled back hard enough, Mushu let go, sending him backwards, almost falling over.  
  
Kenji began to breathe harder but still looked Mushu square in the eye. "What will you do if I do tell on you?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
Mushu raised his hand and smack Kenji across the face, leaving a painful red mark. Kenji squirmed around to sit on his bottom, his hands going directly to his right cheek. His eyes glistened with tears but he dare not let one drop. The look on Mushu's face said 'Cry and I do it again'.  
  
He walked over to the bawling boy, smirking. "I'll do that and a whole lot worse, kid. A WHOLE lot worse . . ."  
  
-  
  
Yahiko continued to walk behind Tsubame up the stairs to Tae's room. All the way up, he had been trying to find a way to ask Tsubame how she felt about Mushu. He decided to just get it over with and let it all out.  
  
"So . . . do you like Mushu?" Yahiko asked, standing behind her, Tsubame nodded her head, opening the door to Tae's room.  
  
"Why, hello there Yahiko! What brings you here on your day off?" Tae asked in a country accent.  
  
"I was wondering if you needed any help with anything today," Yahiko answered. Tae shook her head no and told him to come back later.  
  
On his way back down, he decided to ask Tsubame the same question in a different way. "I meant . . . do you like him like him?"  
  
Tsubame turned around to face him, thought deep in her eyes. She looked back up at him after a moment. "No, I should say I don't. I mean . . . He's nice and all but I haven't exactly known him all that long . . . It's like you and me. I've known you for a long time but I just meant Mushu yesterday." Yahiko smiled widely.  
  
Just before they had reached the front door to the Akebeko, Yahiko turned to look at Tsubame. "I wish I could stay and help . . ."  
  
"Me too. I feel . . . lonely when you're . . . not here . . ." she said shyly, hiding behind her tray. Yahiko stuck his finger in his ear to make sure it was clean and heard right. *Wow! She just said she wants me to stay! Cool, she might actually like me after all! *  
  
When they reached the front door, they saw Kenji on his bottom and Mushu glaring at him. "Mushu!" Tsubame yelled.  
  
He looked up quickly, surprised. Just as he stood up, Yahiko walked over in two long strides. "What did you do?" he demanded.  
  
"I didn't do a thing! He tripped over that bucket!" He said pointing to the wooden pail behind him. Yahiko looked Kenji directly in the eye.  
  
"Did he touch you Kenji?" Yahiko asked. Kenji opened his mouth but then Mushu narrowed his eyes. Kenji closed it and shook his head slightly.  
  
A bright light hit Yahiko in the face and he squinted, looking at Mushu. "Move your ring out of the light man!"  
  
Mushu hadn't realized it, so he quickly took it off and stuck it in the sleeve of his gi. Yahiko then looked back at Kenji's right cheek to see a bright red mark with a round imprint in it. He turned back to glare at Mushu, still marching to Kenji.  
  
Mushu grinned. When Kenji stood up, Yahiko immediately took Kenji's hand and pulled him towards the direction of the dojo. When he was sure Mushu couldn't see them anymore, Yahiko yanked Kenji out in front of him and bent down to Kenji's height.  
  
"Kenji," he started, "Mushu hit you, didn't he?" Kenji immediately shook his head no and kept his hand on his cheek.  
  
"I know he did Kenji, don't lie to me," he commanded. Kenji looked Yahiko in the eye and slowly began to nod his head. Yahiko stood up and began to drag Kenji home. *You will pay for that one. *  
  
-  
  
Yes, I probably did go to far with the smacking the four-year-old in the face but this story is getting quite boring already. Tell me what you think! Later! 


	4. Kiss

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned Rurouni Kenshin. Actually, I can but I'd be sued.  
  
Hey! TanukiGirl! They weren't making out. I'm sorry if it sounded that way to you or anyone else but people kiss publicly like that but they certainly wouldn't make out. And I said he LOOKED like he was going Battousai. I never said he did. I meant his eyes were narrowed in such a way that it gave him a Battousai look. But he didn't TURN into Battousai. Aw, hell no. That'd be way too much. Anyway, next chapter.  
  
-  
  
*He hit Kenji. He hit Kenji. * Yahiko thought as he snagged Kenji to the dojo. Kenji looked up at him with wonder in his eyes, wishing that he could see deep in his thoughts.  
  
"Yahiko? You're not mad at me . . . are you?" he asked. Yahiko stopped abruptly and looked Kenji in the eye.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. The mark on Kenji's face was long gone and he no longer had glistening tears eyes. Kenji took his hand back and began to twiddle his fingers.  
  
"Because . . ." he started. Yahiko started to grind his teeth together in annoyance. He never understood why the presence of Kenji annoyed him but it just did. Yahiko cared for the young boy, yes, but somehow . . .  
  
"Because. Now why would I be mad at you because of 'Because'?" Yahiko retorted sarcastically. Kenji looked up and then back at the ground.  
  
"I kind of . . . told Mushu that Tsubame . . . um . . ." he stuttered, having a second thought for telling him this.  
  
*Tsubame? * "Told him what about Tsubame?" asked a very impatient Yahiko. Kenji began to kick at the ground.  
  
"I . . . I told him you and her were . . . well, that . . . Tsubame was your girlfriend," Kenji yelled, squinting his eyes as he looked up to see the expression on Yahiko's face.  
  
To his surprise, Yahiko didn't seem that bothered by it. He actually smirked at the thought of how Mushu probably looked like when Kenji told him that. Yahiko shook his head and began to chuckle. "Now, why would I be mad at you for THAT?" Yahiko grinned. Kenji began to chew on his bottom lip.  
  
"Um . . . because . . ." he began again. Slowly, Yahiko's high and mighty grin began to transform into a lowly, curious frown.  
  
"'Because' what?"  
  
"When I told him that, he slapped me and told me that you were fighting a losing battle! He's trying to get rid of you!" Kenji blurted out. Yahiko narrowed his eyes in disbelief.  
  
Yahiko shook his head. *So that's why he hit Kenji. * he thought, *He was enraged at the fact that Tsubame likes me more! *  
  
"Come on Kenji. We're going home," Yahiko spoke, once one more taking Kenji's hand and led him to the dojo.  
  
"Yahiko! What're you going to do?" cried Kenji, praying to Kami-sama he wouldn't go over and give Mushu a piece of his mind.  
  
"I'm going to have a talk with Mushu, that's all," Yahiko said. Kenji quickly tried to change his mind.  
  
"No! That's a horrible idea! Don't! Just leave him alone!" Kenji protested. Yahiko opened the dojo gates and looked back down at Kenji.  
  
"He HIT you, Kenji. I refuse to leave him alone," responded Yahiko. Before Kenji could say anything else about the matter, Kaoru and Kenshin walked out. Kenji immediately let go of Yahiko's hand and ran to Kaoru, grabbing her kimono.  
  
"Hey? What's wrong?" she asked, picking Kenji up. Kenji looked at Yahiko who gave him a look that said it was best for them not to know.  
  
"Nothing! I'm just happy to see you that's all mother!" he replied gleefully, putting on the fakest smile anyone has ever seen. *Great. Not only is he unable to quite bothering me, but he can't act either. I have NO luck. * Yahiko thought, walking back out of the gates of the dojo.  
  
"Uh! Yahiko! Where're you going?" Kaoru asked handing Kenji over to Kenshin.  
  
"Back to the Akebeko," he called over his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin balanced his son on his shoulders and looked at Yahiko. "But it's almost night! Why don't you come back tomorrow?"  
  
Yahiko firmly shook his head no, causing his spiky hair to swish around. "No. I'm going now!" He stormed off, leaving the Himura's with puzzled looks about their faces.  
  
"What was that about?" Kenshin asked, turning to go back into the dojo. Kaoru simply shrugged and followed Kenshin and a very scared Kenji.  
  
-  
  
Tsubame picked up the dishes and began to wipe down the tables. She began to scrub a little hard, making small chip marks on some of the tables. *I am never using a scrubber again to wash tables. * she thought angrily to herself.  
  
"Tsubame!" came a familiar voice from behind. Tsubame whirled around to become inches apart from Mushu's face. She stumbled back onto the table in surprise.  
  
"Oh . . . it's you Mushu . . ."she stuttered, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Who'd you think it was?" he chuckled. He walked toward Tsubame, who sat upright on the table. She propped herself on the table, using her arms for balance.  
  
"I'm sorry. You just scared me that's all," she replied, looking at the floor. Mushu smiled and held out his hand to her. She faltered for a moment, not knowing if taking his hand was safe or not. After a few seconds, however, she took his hand and let Mushu pull her up.  
  
"I'm . . . sorry if I scared you," he apologized. Tsubame nodded and accepted his apology. When Mushu ever once tried to catch her eye she would look away, which would puzzle him. "Tsubame? What's wrong?"  
  
Tsubame shook her head and began to back up, only to realize that their hands were still intertwined.  
  
"Nothings wrong. It's just earlier . . . when Kenji . . ." she began.  
  
Mushu's eyes softened. "You think . . . I hit him. Don't you?"  
  
Tsubame peered up to see ashamed eyes. She didn't mean to make him feel bad. He has yet to do anything wrong (or so SHE says) and felt awful for the horrible idea she gave him. "No! It's not that . . ."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Tsubame began to fidget a little. "I was just worried about Kenji . . . that's all . . . I hope he's all right. She glanced back up only to come face to face with Mushu. His face was a whole lot closer than before and he had taken hold of her other hand as well. "Mushu . . ." she began but was cut off when she felt his lips brush against hers.  
  
-  
  
MWUHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! HEHEHEHEHEHE! Tell me if your mad and I'll hurry up with the next chapter, alright? 


	5. ROUND 1! FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. *Sniff * Sad, aint it? *Sniff * *Sniff *  
  
IM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in God knows how long my dam- *bleep * computer wont fu-* bleep* work! Screw this thing! It hasn't been working right since like the beginning of January. Technology, you know? It's only useful when it WORKS! Which is hardly EVER might I add!  
  
-  
  
*I wonder if Tsubame's still up? I don't want to have to bash Mushu's face in front of her. * Yahiko had been walking for 15 minutes wearing the same expression. Anger. Anger at Mushu. Anger at Mushu for hitting Kenji. Angry with Mushu for saving Tsubame when it was supposed to be Yahiko instead. He didn't know why, but Mushu had been eating away at his soul ever since he gave Tsubame that stare.  
  
"I hope Tsubame stopped working and went to bed," Yahiko said aloud, glaring up at the unclouded sky. It was dark without a star in sight but the moon shown fully. He looked at it, akari filling the sky. Yahiko began to think what might happen if he was with Tsubame when the night looked the way it did.  
  
Shaking his head, Yahiko continued his stroll towards the Akebeko, his big brown eyes narrowed into a menacing glare. *I'll get you Mushu! * (A/N And your little dog too! MWUHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I had a little moment there.)  
  
-  
  
"Chotto matte!" Tsubame cried, pushing Mushu away. He was quite surprised by this reaction but knew that he was also violating her personal space. He backed away and smiled softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Tsubame. I didn't mean to-" Mushu began but was cut off by the abrupt shaking of Tsubame's head.  
  
"It's alright. Really," she assured Mushu, smiling. Mushu nodded his head and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Tsubame, are you all right? You seem a little . . . distant," asked Mushu with worry.  
  
*Distant? * Tsubame looked at him with big, round, brown eyes then returned her gaze to the floor. She shook her head. *If I told him why, he might get angry . . . *  
  
"Tsubame?"  
  
Both of them looked at the door seeing Yahiko leaning against the wall. He pushed himself off the wall and took long strides toward Mushu, his eyes becoming into tinier slits with each step he took. Tsubame blinked, wondering if her saw Mushu kiss her.  
  
" . . .Bastard," he muttered, clenching his fists.  
  
Mushu narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Nani?"  
  
"You heard me . . ." he grunted, his fists clenched so hard that he could feel his nails slicing through his skin. Tsubame gasped seeing blood run through the cracks of Yahiko's tan fingers.  
  
"Yahiko-" she began, but when his eyes fell on her, she felt weak, as if she couldn't stand on her own anymore. *His swordsman's spirit! Kaoru once told me of this! *  
  
Yahiko stopped in front of Mushu, stopped so close their breath could felt upon each other's cheek. "You hit him," Yahiko strained out. *I HAVE to calm down! I can't beat him yet! I have to make him admit it first! * He told himself, but it wasn't helping any.  
  
"Hit who?" he demanded, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest. Yahiko couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Mushu by his collar and gritted his teeth.  
  
"KENJI YOU AHOU! WHO ELSE!?!" Yahiko yelled with anger. Mushu sneered.  
  
"I did no such thing. The little red heads a liar," he defended.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP! I HATE you!" Yahiko yelled he pushed Mushu against the wall and drew back his fist. "You WILL pay!"  
  
"Mou ii!" Tsubame cried out stepping between the two. She looked at Yahiko with tears in her eyes, bottom jaw trembling. (A/N I'll tell yall what these Japanese words mean at the end in case you don't know.)  
  
His eyes softened but still didn't loose their narrowed form. Slowly he brought his fist down and released Mushu. Mushu began straightening out his blood stained gi, not daring to take his eyes off Yahiko.  
  
Tsubame began to shake her head. "Mushu could never have hit Kenji. How could you even think such a thing Yahiko?"  
  
"I'm not thinking anything! What, you think I made it up?" Yahiko said with fury. Mushu put his arm protectively in front of Tsubame.  
  
"I told you before, Yahiko!" Mushu grunted, " I did NOT hit Kenji!" Yahiko stepped past Tsubame ready to slice and dice him into REAL Mushu.  
  
"You little liar! You're not getting away with this!" he yelled, ready to punch Mushu if he said one more word.  
  
"YOU LYING SON OF BITCH!" he cried.  
  
"BRING IT ON! I COULD WHIP YOU ANY DAY!" Mushu challenged, breathing hard with the anticipation of a fight.  
  
"Yahiko!" Tsubame cried. It was too late. Mushu had already lunged at Yahiko, dragging him to ground. Yahiko gritted his teeth, glaring at Mushu. Mushu took a swing and missed. Quickly switching positions so Mushu was on the ground, Yahiko grabbed Mushu into a headlock, squeezing hard enough so it almost choked off his air supply. Mushu gasped for air and tried to struggle out of Yahiko's grip but he refused to let go. Desperately looking around for something that he could use for a weapon, he spotted the rag Tsubame had been using to wipe down the tables. Reaching up, he clutched the tight rag and felt the soap run down his palm.  
  
*Perfect! * He thought. Mushu gave Yahiko a right hook, causing his arm to let go. Mushu acted quickly and through the rag in Yahiko's eyes.  
  
"Arg!" cried Yahiko, stumbling around the room trying to see. He opened his eyes to see a blurry object slam him in the head. He fell to the ground, grunting in pain. Mushu had cracked him over the head with a plate so hard; it shattered before it had hit his opponent.  
  
He stood defiantly over Yahiko, glaring at him. "Bouzu," he said. Yahiko stood up, furious. *I will not loose to this gaijin! * With renounced energy, Yahiko charged Mushu with fervor. Mushu was surprised as he was hit hard. Tsubame screamed but Yahiko didn't hear her. He grabbed Mushu by the collar and began banging his head repeatedly against the floor. Blood began to pour from his nose but Yahiko didn't care. He was to mad, to upset. He didn't even know what mercy meant. All he could think about was Kenji bruised face and watery eyes. Yahiko couldn't for anyone to hit him.  
  
"THAT is enough!" Tae yelled running down the stairs. She grabbed Yahiko by the collar. Mushu smirked and began to stand up but Tae wasn't about to let him get away either.  
  
"What is the meaning of all this?" Tae demanded to know, tapping her foot.  
  
"That stupid gaijin hit Kenji! C'MERE!" Yahiko began to struggle relentlessly out of her grip, but she was firm.  
  
"I told you before, I did no such thing!" retorted Mushu. Tae narrowed her eyes at Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko, why would you think that Mushu ever did such a thing?" asked a puzzled Tae. Yahiko's eyes went wide with surprise but regained their angry form again.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you people, I didn't THINK anything! Kenji told me and Kenji's never been known to lie! I don't care what you do to me but no matter what, you're going down!" he threatened. Yahiko had stopped struggling and had just had to rest with insults instead.  
  
Tae heaved a heavy sigh. "Yahiko I think it would be best for you to return to the dojo for the time being." Yahiko was released but he didn't immediately leave. He gave Mushu a deadly glare before marching out the door.  
  
"Tae-dono," Mushu asked, turning up at the restaurant owner, " why does Yahiko hate me?"  
  
She simply shook her head. "Maybe something's going on at the dojo. I'll check on Kenshin and Kaoru to see what's going on there. Yahiko usually doesn't act like that."  
  
The whole time the two had been talking, Tsubame had been looking out the door at Yahiko's retreating form. When he was no longer in sight, she turned to Tae. "I'm going o bed now," she said in a quiet voice. Tae looked at Tsubame and nodded her head.  
  
Turning back to Mushu, she said, "You should be getting home, too."  
  
Mushu smiled and waved. "Saa, I should be. My parents may be worried. Abayo!"  
  
Tae waved back and started picking up the dishes Mushu and Tsubame never got to.  
  
He nodded and began his trek home. *Stupid red head * he thought angrily. With every step he took, it slowly began to turn into a stomp. *I think I'll be going with you Tae. After all, I ALWAYS keep my word. *  
  
-  
  
Again, I'm sorry. My computer isn't working right and I'm not sure when it'll be fixed. It won't download chapters right so that's why it hasn't been updated in about a month. Anyway, here are all the words I used.  
  
Aa, ee, un, saa = yes (informal)  
  
Ahou = moron  
  
Bouzu = kid (often used as an insult)  
  
Chotto matte = "wait a minute!"  
  
Mou ii = a phrase which basically means "no more!" or "that's enough!"  
  
And just for kicks for all you guys who don't know this:  
  
De gozaru = a polite phrase which is very outdated. It is added to the end of sentences. Only Himura Kenshin is known to use this. It's almost like someone coming up to you and saying, " How art thou?" You know what it means but would never use it in regular conversation. Kenshin's just odd ^ ^. 


	6. Like Father Like Son

Disclaimer: I know, I KNOW! . . . I don't own Rurouni Kenshin . . . Stop rubbing it in!  
  
Damn this computer. I haven't gotten a new one yet, so I'm terribly sorry. And those two other words in the chapter I didn't define was because I forgot the definitions . . . he. Anyway, I just bought the third RK manga. I got the first two for Christmas. Oh and my birthday is on February 21st. But you don't care, so here's your story.  
  
-  
  
*Stupid red headed brat. He'll pay. * Mushu thought coldly, following behind Tae. They had began their trek down to the Himura's dojo five minutes ago and Mushu was trying to think of a way to get back at Kenji. *He should've just listened to me. It would've been a lot easier on him. *  
  
"Don't fall to far behind there Mushu! I wouldn't want you to get lost on the way over there!" Tae called over her shoulder. Tae's bright smiled mad Mushu want to gag but he smiled and nodded. As soon as Tae turned her back, he flicked her off.  
  
"Feh," Mushu muttered, spitting at the ground with a high-ranged attitude. *Fools. They all disgust me. * Mushu gave smiles to strangers and greeted them with respect. But the ones with children, he gave disgusted looks at them and turned up his nose. The children stayed close to their parents who had received an honorary smile instead.  
  
As they continued walking, he saw signs the Yahiko was living place was nearby. Some beaten up bokkens tossed to the side of a tree and the whispering of elders about how feisty a certain spikey haired boy was becoming gave Mushu a protective feeling inside. As Tae opened the gate, Mushu began to pop his knuckles and his neck in anticipation of the beating of young Kenji.  
  
To his left, he saw a man with extremely long red hair doing the laundry. He was humming to himself and had detergent covering his arms. Mushu almost had a heart attack at the sight of a grown Kenji but realized it was his father when he saw the scar on his cheek. Kenshin looked up to see Tae walking towards and greeted her with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh! Good morning, Tae-san," Kenshin greeted, wiping off the soap from his arms. Tae cocked her head to the side and returned his cheerful gesture.  
  
"Good morning Kenshin. Where's Kaoru?" she asked, glancing around. As if on cue, Kaoru walked through the gates, holding Kenji's hand. In Kenji's other hand was bag filled with miso, rice, and soy sauce.  
  
"Mom, why do you always get these things in large quantities at once? I mean, do you really have to?" he asked. Kaoru surprised at the grammar her son had been using lately but didn't respond seeing Tae talking with Kenshin.  
  
"Tae, what brings you here?" she asked with curiosity. Tae turned around and waved.  
  
"Hello, Kaoru," she greeted. Kaoru nudged Kenji into the dojo, telling him to put away the groceries. Kenji smiled and nodded but it soon faded away at the sight of Mushu. Mushu returned Kenji's stare with a glare and locked his jaw. Kenji rushed inside, wanting to escape his hold.  
  
Kaoru walked over to Kenshin's side and smiled gently. Pushing Mushu in front of her, Tae introduced him. "Kenshin, Kaoru," she began, "I would like for you to meet Mushu. He's been helping me out at the Akebeko." Mushu bowed and smiled.  
  
"Well, what a gentlemen he is," complimented Kenshin.  
  
"Unlike a certain, extremely tan boy I know of," she said, glancing at a passing Yahiko. Yahiko stuck his tongue out at her but stopped dead cold at the sight of Mushu. Yahiko narrowed his eyes and glared at Mushu. Mushu just smiled and waved.  
  
Tae looked up at Kenshin to see his eyes narrowed. "Kenshin, are you alright?" Kenshin snapped out of it and stared at her.  
  
Grinning, he replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Really."  
  
Nodding, Tae decided it was time to get down to business. "Mushu, why don't you go inside and help Kenji put things away while I talk to Kenshin and Kaoru."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said and turned to go into the dojo. Yahiko immediately dropped the training equipment he had been carrying and began to follow Mushu inside.  
  
"Oh, no you don't young man. Pick that up and put it all where it belongs," Kaoru nagged, pointing at the fallen objects. Yahiko began to mutter to himself, stomping over to the things that he had dropped without thought. He glanced back at the dojo, glaring.  
  
Once more, Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Kaoru glanced at him and gasped. "Kenshin? Are you sure that you are okay?" Kenshin looked at her, his eyes still narrowed.  
  
"Yes. I am fine," he stated clearly. Then he forced his eyes back into their normal round shape and turned to Tae.  
  
"Well, it's about Yahiko and Mushu. They haven't been getting along very well and I think it's because of Tsubame." Kaoru looked puzzled and leaned closer.  
  
"You mean . . ." she whispered.  
  
Tae nodded. Kaoru gasped. Kenshin was confused.  
  
"What are you two talking about? What did Tsubame do?" he asked. The two girls simply giggled and covered their mouths. Kenshin raised and eyebrow and shook his head. *Must be a girl thing . . . *  
  
-  
  
Mushu followed the sounds of clanking bottles until he reached the kitchen. He peeped in to see Kenji standing on the counter putting things away. Sneaking up on him, Mushu snatched Kenji by the hem of his blue gi and turned him around. Kenji gasped, dropping the canister of miso onto the floor. Mushu gave a frightened Kenji the death glare. The only sound that was to be heard was the adult's conversation and the rolling of the jar underneath Kenji's small feet.  
  
"Miss me?" Mushu sneered, dropping Kenji onto the floor. He fell with a plop and began to rub his bottom, never taking his eyes off Mushu.  
  
"Why are you picking on me?" asked a defiant young Kenji. Mushu chuckled and cupped Kenji's face and began to put pressure on it.  
  
"I told you not to utter a word of that conversation but you did, didn't you?" he asked, squeezing Kenji's face more. He desperately shook his head no, but Mushu wasn't buying it.  
  
"I swear I didn't say anything!" Kenji cried, slapping at Mushu's hands. All he was doing was making Mushu more upset.  
  
"You are in fact THE worst liar in the world." Mushu pulled his hands away and once more smacked Kenji across the face. Kenji fell on top of the dropped miso jar, busting it. Mushu lay on top of Kenji, pinning him down. He reached down in front of him and grabbed a piece of sharp glass.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't be soft on you!" He said, holding Kenji's face to the floor by his red hair.  
  
"Mff! Mff!" he cried, trying to get a breath of air.  
  
"I did a little research on you. Found out you were the son of the Battousai," he continued, "So naturally, you two would look alike. Except for one thing!" Without hesitation, Mushu slashed through the flesh on the boy's left cheek. Mushu chuckled with an unmistakable coldness in him. Turning Kenji around, Mushu began to inspect his work.  
  
"Like father . . ." he muttered, "like son." Kenji's tears were beginning to hit his new cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Now. . ." Mushu thought aloud evilly, " to make a set up." Acting quickly, Mushu put away all the newly bought food, leaving Kenji on the ground whimpering. Next, he grabbed the cloth from the sink and laid it on the spilled liquid. Rushing around, he found another cloth and dabbed Kenji's wound a little. Finally, he put the blade of glass next to Kenji's cheek.  
  
"Tell anyone about that I did this and I will do twice as bad," he laughed. Kenji closed his eyes with fear.  
  
-  
  
"See? So I think maybe Yahiko might be having a battle within himself but he wont tell anyone what's wrong," Tae finished her statement with a large intake of air.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin, then back at Tae. "Gosh, Tae. I guess we never thought about it that way bef-"  
  
"Himura-san! Hurry! Something happened to Kenji!" Mushu's frantic voice pierced through the air. Kenshin immediately ran into the dojo, not bothering to remove his sandals. He reached the kitchen, seeing Mushu cleaning up Kenji's cheek.  
  
"Let me see," Kenshin ordered, moving Mushu out of the way.  
  
"Himura-san, maybe you shouldn't-" Mushu started but Kenshin had already removed the rag from Kenji's cheek. He fell back in utter disbelief. The scar on Kenji was the same exact shape as the one on Kenshin's face. It was on the same cheek as well.  
  
"No . . ." he whispered, backing away. Kaoru reached the door in time to see Kenshin's scared figure backing away from their son. Kaoru looked at Kenji and gasped. She looked at the floor to see the piece of glass that had sliced through Kenji's flesh.  
  
Yahiko and Tae were the next to arrive at the scene. Tae covered her mouth but Yahiko simply glared in Mushu's direction. Mushu hadn't noticed due to the fact that he was cleaning up the miso but Kenshin felt it. His eyes once more narrowed but he didn't know why he was feeling a strange since of over-whelming power nearby.  
  
Tae grabbed Mushu by the arm and pulled him to the door. "Maybe it would be best if we left them Mushu," she stuttered, dragging him along. Although Mushu showed no signs of it, Yahiko was sure he was to blame. And the angrier Yahiko got, the more Kenshin felt a strong spirit.  
  
-  
  
Sorry if I went a little to far with the slicing up Kenji's face thing but it'll get cool at the end, I promise. Anyway, tell if you liked it or not. And once more, I'm totally sorry about the fucked up computer that I own. Toodles! 


	7. Sneaking Around

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin. I WISH I did.  
  
I'm here again. My computer is being nice to me again so here it goes with the next chapter.  
  
-  
  
Kaoru sighed, leaning against the door to Kenji's bedroom. For the past three hours, Kenji had been sitting in front of a mirror, tracing his broken skin with his finger. Tears began to fall down Kaoru's cheeks at the sight of her family. A few hours ago, everything had been fine.  
  
A few hours ago, Kenshin could look at his son without utter disgust. And it wasn't the fact that he now had every trait of Kenshin but the fact that now he would be carrying around the cursed scar. Kenshin didn't want his family to be anymore bothered by his son's recognizable hair and deep violet eyes but now there was absolutely no mistaking it. Kenji would be haunted for life now with this one scratch.  
  
If Kenji had ever disliked the way he looked like his father, he could always just dye his hair or cut it nonetheless. If he didn't like his eyes, Kenji could have just put in those newly discovered eyetrans (Yes, there was such a thing back then. We know of them now as contacts.) and changed them to another color. But that scar was unhidable. Kenji could never be look in a mirror, glass or even a bowl without seeing his face.  
  
Kaoru sniffed, causing Kenji to whirl around.  
  
"Mommy," he started, "it's alright. I really don't mind looking like daddy." Smiling, Kaoru walked over and picked up her child. She hugged him close, not wanting to let go.  
  
Kaoru hesitated before responding. "I know you don't Kenji. But that scar your father has . . ."  
  
Kenji pulled away and looked his mother in the eye. "I've always known he got one cut because of someone else's sword but you guys never told me about the rest of it."  
  
Kaoru completely caught off guard by what Kenji said wiped a tear from her eye and smiled gently. "He got it from . . . his first wife." Kenji went wide-eyed and was immediately interested in what else his mother had to say.  
  
"But mom, I always thought it was just you and daddy. I didn't know there was another female involved!" Kaoru rolled her eyes and was surprised that Kenji even knew what a female was.  
  
"I shouldn't tell you the story just yet but when your older, you'll know . . ." began Kaoru but was cut off.  
  
"That daddy killed his first wife?" Kenji said knowingly. Kaoru was stunned. She had no idea what to say to this. Not that she was expecting it.  
  
Kenji's eyes softened. "I don't know everything . . . but I over heard you and daddy talking about it. Her name, I think was Tomoe?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and set Kenji down. "You should go to bed, son. It's getting a little late." Kenji knew his mother's ways. She wasn't in the mood for talking about something like this so soon but he obliged to her order and went to change.  
  
-  
  
As soon as every one soul in the house was asleep, Yahiko began putting on his training clothes. Yahiko dressed darkly, so thugs that stake out at this time of night wouldn't see him. He grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. Yahiko frowned at his reflection.  
  
*I don't belong here * he thought with depression. *I'm just putting weight on this family. I look nothing like any of them. *  
  
Suddenly, Yahiko opened his eyes widely with an understanding. "That must be why I get annoyed around Kenji . . ." he thought aloud with a sudden realization. He shook his head to clear the thought from his mind and slid his sheathed sword into the belt of his hakama.  
  
Yahiko tiptoed past Kaoru and Kenshin's room, trying not to awaken them. He stepped once, causing a creaky noise to submerge. He stopped hesitantly, hearing Kaoru give a soft moan before going back to sleep.  
  
*At least, I hope she's sleeping and Kenshin's not causing her to moan * Yahiko couldn't help but think. He snickered, tiptoeing along his merry little way.  
  
He stopped in front of Sano's room. Well, it wasn't exactly his room. Sano had a place of his own but gambled his apartment and often had to house with them. Yahiko, not wanting to actually admit it, felt a little better when Sano was around. This meant that he wasn't the only one without a family living in the dojo.  
  
*No, that's not true. Sano's got Megumi . . . * he thought gloomily. Even though they would never admit it aloud in front of everyone, he had caught Sanosuke kissing Megumi on the cheek. *Doesn't matter. They can have each other. Not like I can do anything about it. * Yahiko moved on.  
  
Finally he stopped by Kenji's room. Yahiko narrowed his eyes; the sight from the day getting him more and more upset by each passing nanosecond. He slid the door open and peeked in on Kenji. The light from a candle Yahiko had been carrying around with him hit Kenji on the face. Like a baby whining, Kenji stretched out his arms and gave a small cry. When he turned away from the light, Yahiko smiled.  
  
*Just because you have a family and I don't doesn't mean I should be more sour about it . . . * Yahiko thought with guilt. He slowly slid the door shut but not before he saw the scar on Kenji's cheek. Anger burned within him and he couldn't control it. Instead of sliding the door shut gently, he slammed it and marched toward the porch, turning Kenshin's old sakabato over to the sharp side.  
  
-  
  
Kenshin sat up immediately at the feeling of a dangerous spirit in the house. He looked around his room, the sleep gone from his bright violet eyes.  
  
"Kenshin? Are you alright?" asked a sleepy voice next to him. Kaoru rose, rubbing the sleepiness from her ocean eyes.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes more. "I sense a strange aurora in the house, Kaoru. " He turned to look at her and lost his complete trail of thought. Her yukata had slid down her left shoulder and revealed her breast. Kenshin locked his jaw with an urge to kiss her but he felt the strange presence become stronger and more forceful. Besides, Kaoru pulled her yukata up to protect herself from the cold.  
  
"Kenshin? Where're you going?" Kaoru asked, watching husband abandon her to go put on his hakama. Without even bothering to take off his nightclothes, Kenshin laced up his hakama and grabbed a wooden stick from nearby.  
  
"I'm going to go take care of what's out there," he responded. He turned to face her and said, "I would feel more comfortable if you came with me. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
Blushing, Kaoru stood from the futon and followed Kenshin out into the hallway. They didn't need a candle since there was a light nearby. Squinting hard, Kenshin saw the figure. He couldn't have been more the 3 shaku 6 sun. (A/N and for you peons who don't study Japan as much as I do, those are units of measurement.)  
  
He heard Kaoru gasp from behind him. Her grip on his shoulder became tighter. "Shh," he whispered in a deep voice, "He'll know we're watching!"  
  
Kaoru pressed her body against his back. "But Kenshin . . ."  
  
Kenshin wasn't listening. He was intent on watching the figures every movement. "Quiet Kaoru. I don't want him to see us!"  
  
"But Kenshin!"  
  
"WWHHAATT!" whispered Kenshin in an annoyed voice.  
  
"He's in front of KENJI'S ROOM!" she squealed, squeezing harder on his shoulder. Kenshin looked back at the middle-sized figure and realized Kaoru was right. Without a second thought, Kenshin run pulled the stick apart to reveal another reverse blade sword. He ran at the figure.  
  
The figure turned around in time and unsheathed his sword and held it up for protection. Kenshin came at him again and hit him with twice the force. The intruder stumbled back and tripped over a tatami mat. Kenshin jumped on the person and held him down. He pressed the handle of his sword against the enemies' throat, daring him to try and escape.  
  
"Stop! Let me up!" he gasped in a deep voice. Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"Who are you? And why are you here?" Kenshin demanded of the man. He grabbed him by the collar of his gi and forced him up.  
  
"I'm Yahiko and I LIVE here!" he snorted. Kaoru had retrieved the candle the person had dropped and held it over his face to reveal Yahiko.  
  
"Oro! I'm sorry Yahiko! Please! Forgive me!" rambled Kenshin, helping Yahiko up. Yahiko began to dust himself off, giving Kenshin 'the eye'.  
  
A small yawn was heard from behind them. "Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Kenji appeared, scratching his belly, wanting badly to return to his bed.  
  
Kaoru ran over and picked him up. "Oh, nothing sweetie. Lets get you back to bed now."  
  
As Kaoru began to tuck Kenji in, Kenshin turned to Yahiko. As Yahiko finished the cleaning process of his clothes, Kenshin tapped his foot.  
  
"So . . ." he began, "What're you doing up so late Yahiko?" Yahiko shrugged and put away his sword.  
  
"What're you doing with a sword. I could've sworn there were no more in existence," shot back Yahiko. Kenshin rolled his eyes and put the blade into it's bamboo stick.  
  
"We will talk about this in the morning! I want some sleep!" Kaoru said, reappearing. She grabbed Kenshin by the hair and dragged him back to their room.  
  
*Good she's gone! Now maybe I can sneak out of here before she tells me to . . . * Yahiko thought.  
  
"GO TO BED YAHIKO!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"CRAP!"  
  
-  
  
Another chapter. Yes, so soon. I feel bad for not updating on a regular bases some I'm trying my best. So, tell me what you guys think! Bye! 


	8. The Blame Game

Disclaimer: No I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Now quit ASKING ME!  
  
Nothin to say except thanks for the reviews. Next chappie.  
  
-  
  
Yahiko squinted as the light hit him. He rolled over in his futon to try and escape the sun but it came brighter than ever. Frustrated, Yahiko yanked the blankets off and rose to get dressed. He looked around for something clean to wear but couldn't find anything in his taste.  
  
Tying up a hakama he really didn't feel like wearing, he glanced around to try and find his sword. But it was gone. He looked everywhere. He slid open his closet and began pulling out his clothes and skirt pants in hopes of finding it but it was missing.  
  
*I could've sworn I put it in the corner next to my desk! * he thought with panic. Without another thought, Yahiko raced out the door of his room and went to see if anyone had seen it. The scent of food aroused him and he began to skip instead of run.  
  
Reaching the door of the kitchen, Yahiko saw Kenshin standing there, whipping vegetables with the soy sauce from yesterday. Yahiko wandered in, looking at the place where Kenji had lay. His eyes narrowed with anger at the memory of Kenji's chopped up face.  
  
Yahiko gritted his teeth, feeling his anger rise into complete undiminished restive. Kenshin dropped the spoon he was holding and turned around. He saw Yahiko and narrowed his eyes more.  
  
Yahiko gave him a dirty look. "What?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
Glancing around the room with big eyes, he still looked confused. "Actually . . . I don't."  
  
"What were you doing with the sakabato with the sharp side facing up last night?" Kenshin asked, leaning back against the counter top. Yahiko shrugged.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it right now," murmured Yahiko. Kenshin slammed his palm down on the counter, causing Yahiko to jump.  
  
"I DO!" he yelled. Yahiko jumped back startled. Then, he narrowed his eyes in realization. *He doesn't think that I . . ? *  
  
"What're you getting at?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
Kenshin side, running his hands through his hair. "WHY were you standing in front of Kenji's room with the reversed blade flipped?"  
  
Yahiko's jaw dropped at what Kenshin was thinking. "You don't think that I . . ."  
  
"Someone sliced his face yesterday Yahiko. There is utterly no way that glass could've cut him in a cross like way," Kenshin went on.  
  
Yahiko narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth in an angry like manner. "I would never do anything like that to Kenji and you know it! Why don't you ask Mushu if he had anything to do with this? I'm sure he would know how it happened on account of that he was THERE!"  
  
"What's going on?" Kaoru asked, entering the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin returned his attention to pan full of vegetables. Kaoru glanced at Yahiko for an explanation but he had already turned to leave. Kaoru knew something was amiss and wanted to know what had exactly happened.  
  
She walked behind Kenshin, placing her hands on his shoulders. She was a little surprised at how tense his figure was but was relieved when he went limp.  
  
"Kenshin," she began turning him around, " I heard you yelling at Yahiko. Why? I mean, that's just not like you."  
  
He looked away from her, not daring to look in her eyes. "That scar from the glass. There's no way . . ."  
  
"That Kenji could've cut himself by falling on it?" she finished. Kenshin sighed and stepped away from her hold.  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear the anger trying to submerge from within. "Yahiko with his sword, looking in on Kenji. I thought . . ."  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru stepped back, surprised. "How could you believe that Yahiko would do such a thing? You know him way better than that!"  
  
"Then who could've possibly done that to him?" he asked. (A/N In case you haven't figured it out, this is Kenshin's idiotic side coming into view.)  
  
"You are such a baka," she said, smacking her forehead.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Don't you give me an oro! You know what I mean mister!"  
  
"Actually, I don't . . ."  
  
"YAHIKO wasn't even THERE when Kenji was CUT! Only MUSHU WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed Kenshin scratched his head for a minute.  
  
"Oh . . ." he said after a while.  
  
"Yeah, so I think that Yahiko deserves an apology," Kaoru said, tapping her foot. Kenshin hung his head with shame of ever thinking that Yahiko was capable of doing such a thing.  
  
Kaoru rested her head on his back and sighed. "Honey, why would you ever think of Yahiko doing a thing like that?"  
  
"You know I don't know? I guess . . . it's just the pressure of everyone. Everyone looks down on me because I was an ex-hitokiri. I have the scar to remind me of that everyday but Kenji . . . now he's haunted by me.  
  
"Now every time he looks in the mirror . . . he sees me . . . I don't want that, Kaoru. I really don't. Kenji doesn't deserve that. He's so young, pure, innocent. But my hands are stained with blood . . . I can't turn back but he had a chance of life . . . a chance of living life normally but because of me, he's now officially known as Battousai Jr."  
  
Kaoru's eyes softened and a few tears fell down Kenshin's shirt. She had known that his assassin days were over but the memories weren't. Night after night . . . day after day . . . he was still being haunted by the dreams. They stood there in front of the overcooked vegetables, sadness engulfing them.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes, placing his hand over Kaoru's. She hugged him closer, scared of the future. Not their future but their son's. It was hard enough on him as it was with him being Kenshin's son but to have a scar to prove it . . . Kaoru began to let out soft cries.  
  
*Kenshin . . . I know your only human . . . * she thought wearily * This must be so hard for you . . . I wish I could do something to help but I . . . *  
  
Before she could think anymore, Kenshin turned around and embraced her, kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" Kenji asked, wandering into the kitchen. Kenshin didn't answer. He simply walked over to Kenji and took him into his arms. Then, he pulled Kaoru in and hugged them close.  
  
*My family . . . * he thought as he hugged them tightly.  
  
-  
  
In case yall haven't noticed, I WANTED Kenshin out of character. I really did. And I'll tell you why. Kenshin's human, even he can't be polite forever. Think about it. If you were him and your son was cut up just like Kenji was, you'd go up the wall to, wouldn't you? . . . Yeah, that's what I thought. 


	9. I Know What You Did In The Kitchen

Disclaimer: Dude, I don't even own my own snot. What makes you think I own Rurouni Kenshin?  
  
Thanks for reviews. And today's my B-Day! Turning 14! HURRAY!!(February 21st, 2004) On with dah story!  
  
-  
  
Yahiko stomped out of the dojo, grumbling to himself. *Great * he thought *Kenshin thinks I tried to murder his own son. I'll just get breakfast at the Akebeko. * Yahiko looked around outside to see if he spotted his sword but with no luck  
  
He clenched his fist with anger. *Damn! Where is it? * He banged open the gates without another thought to it. There was also another reason on his mind.  
  
*What do I do about Mushu? This is his entire fault in the first place! * he screamed miffed in his mind. He stormed about his way, not smiling towards anyone. The events of the week haven't been very productive for him.  
  
He reached the Akebeko in an angrily manner, looking around to see if Tae or Mushu were around.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while," a small voice said from behind him. (A/N Ha, thought I forgot about her, didn't ya?)  
  
Yahiko whirled around in surprise, his heart beating a one thousand times a second. "Hey, Tsubame . . ." he replied, rubbing the back of his head. Tsubame cocked her head to the side and smiled.  
  
"Where've you been?" asked the young waitress. Yahiko looked at the floor, scruffing it with the toe of his sandals.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"It's been quite depressing here without you . . ." Yahiko looked up in surprise. Tsubame had ducked behind her plate again, avoiding his eyes. He smiled warmly, wanting to bash himself in the head for not coming by so often.  
  
"Listen, Tsubame . . ." he started but was rudely interrupted by none other than . . .  
  
"Hey Yahiko! Nice to see you again!" Mushu yelled across the room. Tsubame caught sight of Mushu staring at them and immediately left to serve other customers.  
  
*Damn you fathead! * Yahiko cursed, wanting to smack him across the face. Mushu cleaned his hands off with a nearby rag, walking towards Yahiko. In response, Yahiko crossed his arms with defiance.  
  
"So, what's happening?" he asked in an annoying cheerful, obviously FAKE voice.  
  
"You should know considering you came visited us yesterday," responded the young samurai, besetment dying to escape his voice.  
  
Mushu narrowed his eyes in sourness but quickly recovered. But Yahiko caught it. "I just went with Tae. She wanted me to come."  
  
"Liar," muttered Yahiko.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Tae came down the staircase before Yahiko could say it louder. "Yahiko! It's pleasure to have you here."  
  
Yahiko smiled hard, trying to be convincing. "Yes, that's me. I'm a pleasure to have around!"  
  
Tae giggled and walked away. Snapping her fingers she turned around suddenly and pointed at Mushu.  
  
"Oh, Mushu," began Tae, "Could you please serve table three? They have been sitting there alone for quite a while now." Mushu nodded and went to go wash his hands.  
  
Yahiko balled his hand into a fist. *How could she just let Mushu take my job? She didn't even bother to ask if I wanted to help her out! * He jumped when he felt fingers slid through his. He turned around to see Tsubame smiling at him.  
  
"Yahiko, please stay," she asked in a sweet simple voice. She looked back at the floor, blushing.  
  
Shaking his head abruptly, Yahiko agreed to stay. "But what should I do? Tae just gave Mushu my job . . ."  
  
This made Tsubame smile brighter. "That's alright! You can help me! A convention for retired police officers are in town and are supposed to be coming by this afternoon. You can help us out then too."  
  
Yahiko grinned and crossed his arms. "You probably do need my help! I seriously doubt Tae could handle all these people without me around!"  
  
Tsubame's eyes went wide at the outburst but softened into a smile again. Yahiko ran over and grabbed the broom. "I don't really feel like going back to the dojo. So I'll just clean up after all the slobs."  
  
He gingerly began his sweeping, whistling as he went. Tsubame shrugged and went to go get an order for another table. For a brief moment, Yahiko had complete forgot about the fight he had with Kenshin and Mushu picking on Kenji. Tsubame wanting him around was all he needed to brighten his day.  
  
-  
  
Kaoru looked up when the noon blast was sounded. She slanted her eyes and sighed. The events of that morning haven't subsided yet. Kenshin as still worried about why Yahiko had his sword in front of Kenji's room.  
  
*I know he knows the Yahiko would never do that. * she thought. *I also know why he would be upset about it but he's still in his sour mood . . . * She shook her head to get the thought out of her mind and went back to hanging the clothes Kenshin had just washed. She could Kenji playing with his ball in the background and smiled softly at his laughter.  
  
*I never thought that I would have a family of my own . . . * she thought with warmth running throughout her delicate body. *I especially didn't think that I'd end up marrying a legend. Who knew an ex-hitokiri could be so caring, so gentle, so . . . *  
  
"ORO!" cried Kenshin. Kaoru flinched as she heard pots and pans falling out of the cupboard. * . . . so clumsy* She quickly slung Kenshin's blue gi over the rope and hurried inside to see if her husband was still alive.  
  
When she arrived on the scene, she found Kenji there rolling around on the floor laughing. When Kaoru looked up, she couldn't help but laugh herself. Kenshin had a pot on his head and went swirly eyed. Not only that, but the rest of the objects had scattered all around him, causing a huge mess.  
  
Walking over, Kaoru helped Kenshin up. "What am I going to do with you?" she questioned aloud.  
  
"Dad, why are you so clumsy? What happened to all the stealth you obtained during your training with Uncle Hiko? Hmm?" asked Kenji, rocking on the ball of his heal. Kenshin ruffled his hair while picking up the dishes.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin. I would actually like to know the answer to that myself if you don't mind," Kaoru chimed in. Kenshin grinned. Turning to Kenji, he smiled.  
  
"Kenji, please go outside. I need to talk to Mommy," he asked in an overly polite voice. Kenji knew something big was about to happen and wanted to press it but when his father said something in a tone like that, he knew he had better leave.  
  
When Kenji had left, Kaoru looked Kenshin in the eye with worry. "What's wrong?"  
  
Putting down the pan he held in his hand, Kenshin sighed. "It's about Yahiko . . ."  
  
"Kenshin, you know . . ."  
  
"Yes, I do know. But that's not what I mean." Kaoru looked at him with a confuzzled look on her face. (A/N That's my made up word for confused and puzzled.)  
  
"What I mean is . . ." Kenshin ran his hand through his red locks and sighed. "Ever since this morning, after I talked with you, I couldn't get how rude I was to Yahiko out of my mind . . ."  
  
"Kenshin . . ." Kaoru started but Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"I know I should apologize but I don't know how. Besides, I shouldn't go down to the Akebeko and embarrass him in front of you know who . . ." Kaoru smiled at this and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, it'll be alright. I'm sure Yahiko wouldn't mind!"  
  
Kenshin began to ponder before responding. "I guess your right. I'll go see him."  
  
-  
  
"Tsubame!" called out Mushu. Tsubame turned to see Mushu standing close behind her. They were in the kitchen doing the dishes while Yahiko, Tae, and the other workers began the rest of the serving.  
  
She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Hey, Mushu. What's going on/"  
  
He shook his head and returned it. "Nothing, really . . . I just noticed you were cleaning the dishes by yourself. Need some help?"  
  
"No that's alright. But thanks for asking!" she answered. She went back to her chores and heard Mushu's hand suddenly dip into the water. She gave him a curious look.  
  
"I insist," he complied. Tsubame watched him do the dishes, wondering how nice he could be. She hasn't exactly met another guy like him before. Well, besides Kenshin anyway. Slowly taking her eyes off him, she continued with her work, still thinking this over.  
  
She gasped when Mushu's hand fell on hers. She glanced up at him, startled. He stared back with passion. Mushu's face started to come closer to hers but she couldn't move. *Why wont I move? Do I really want this? * Tsubame felt her eyes close, not wanting them to. She tried desperately to control her reflexes but her body wasn't responding. She was frozen solid.  
  
Then, Mushu's lips came in adhesion with hers. She didn't kiss back. Just waited . . . Suddenly, the door banged opened. Tsubame opened her eyes to see a dumbfounded Yahiko standing next to the door, not taking his eyes off Mushu.  
  
-  
  
Sorry it took me so long with this chapter. There was a virus on my computer so it was down for a few days. Oh, even thought I already told you this . . . ITS MY BIRTHDAY! February 21st! MWUHAHAHAHA! I AM 14!!!!!!!!!!! I have THE POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . . . Sorry, I had a moment there . . . 


	10. ROUND 2! FIGHT!

Disclaimer: *Sigh* No, I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin! Stop torturing me!  
  
SORRY! This time, I can not and will not blame it on my computer. I was just lazy . . . hehe. Oh, yeah, just to let you know anabell, that's not entirely true. I got cut with glass when I wasn't even a year old on my right cheek and it's still there. And Yahikos-Girl, I have all the episodes and movies on DVD and VHS, so I know when he gets the sword. If your reviewing from that chapter when I said I didn't know, my sister bought me the DVD so I saw it.(P.S. I have all the episodes from every season. ^^)  
  
-  
  
Yahiko gritted his teeth, anger flowing through his samurai blood. His nails dug into his hand so hard, he felt the cool red liquid spill underneath his fingers. He could've sworn he felt one of his teeth crack from the pressure he as putting and he was about ready to take out his fury.  
  
*How dare he touch her? * he thought with absolute rage. He began to count backwards from ten but it wasn't helping. His eyes were no longer the bright, playful brown that they had been but now a fierce red, striking fear down Mushu's spine. Mushu had released Tsubame and stared straight into the eyes of a young man who was indeed enraged.  
  
"Yahiko-" Tsubame began but stopped when she felt him breathe. The only times she heard him ever do that was when he was exhausted from training with Kaoru and other times from battle outside the dojo. But this breathing was different. No, it wasn't breathing. Yahiko was panting. Panting like a bear after an intense fight over territory. Tsubame realized that Yahiko had no self-control over provoked animosity. Yahiko was beyond that.  
  
She gasped when she saw blood trickle down his palm and onto his socks. Yahiko began to pant harder. With each breath he took, the harder and fiercer the grinding of his teeth together became. Veins popped from his forehead and the muscles in his neck were strangling to stay attached to his neck bones.  
  
Mushu took a step further. "Yahiko, you need to calm down!" he ordered and looked at the young man with curiosity. Yahiko no longer looked like the spunky person that he had met before. The spikey haired kid with an ego the size of China had become a complete barbarian. He wasn't in Japan with Tsubame and Mushu and Kenji. He wasn't in the same time period. No, he was beyond that. Yahiko was in hell.  
  
He glanced around the room wildly, looking for something to attack Mushu with since his sword had mysteriously disappeared. He saw a broom with its long, wooden stick. But that wouldn't do. He needed something harder. A lot harder.  
  
Not being able to sustain the suspense any longer, Tsubame spoke up. "Yahiko, we weren't doing anything! Please, control yourself! Please . . ." A tear fell down Tsubame's cheek. But Yahiko didn't notice. For once in his life, ever since he had known Tsubame, Yahiko didn't care about what she wanted. He didn't care that she was standing there, watching him with fear. He didn't care at all about it and didn't acknowledge her presence in the room.(A/N Yall probably don't care so I'll get on with it.)  
  
"Yahiko, listen to Tsuba-" began Mushu. Yahiko didn't even wait for the rest of the sentence to come out. Almost immediately, Yahiko dashed at Mushu with unusual speed. This surprised Mushu, for he didn't know that Yahiko was capable of such speed. He tackled him, dragging them both on the ground. They scuffled for a moment before Yahiko gained the upper hand and rolled over on Mushu. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close.  
  
He looked Mushu straight in the eye but didn't see anything. No fear, no hate, rage, resentment . . . No emotion what so ever. Yahiko softened his grip, which gave Mushu an idea that he might be able to get away. But the image of Tsubame and him lip locking came back to mind and he regained his control. He pulled his fist back and landed Mushu one right in the eye.  
  
-  
  
*I can't believe that I would think that Yahiko would do such a thing! * Kenshin thought guiltily. He shook his head continued to beat himself up mentally for everything he had said to the young boy. He thought back to when Kenji had arrived in the world, about how Yahiko had been worried that he would be needed no longer.  
  
-* Flash-back *-  
  
"I can't believe that I have a family of my own," Kenshin had said aloud. A week before, Kaoru had just given birth to their son, Kenji Himura on the 21st of February. (Hehe, my birthday =P). It was now the 28th and the 12th year of the Meiji.  
  
Kenshin cradled his son in his arms, the warm sun beating down on the red heads sitting on the porch. Kenji yawned and buried his face in Kenshin's chest, his mouth open causing his light breathing to be heard. Kenshin smiled and glanced up to see Yahiko take a swing with his bokken.  
  
He stared at the boy for a moment, curiosity written all over his soft face. Yahiko had been swinging his wooden sword relentlessly for the past six hours, nonstop. He could see Yahiko was tired and dehydrated but yet he still continued to swing.  
  
*Now what could possess anyone to swing with that kind of attitude? * Kenshin pondered. He picked Kenji up and walked over to Yahiko.  
  
He tapped him on the shoulder from behind. "Hey, Yahiko-" he began but was hit on the head by the bokken coming back for another round of swinging at air. Yahiko whirled around, surprised.  
  
"I apologize Kenshin! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you okay? Want me to go get Kaoru?" Kenshin just stared at Yahiko, a bump swelling up out of the fire burning brightly on his head.  
  
"'I apologize'? Yahiko, since when do you say that?" Yahiko looked Kenshin in the eye. He shook his head and continued his swinging. Kenshin sensed something wrong with the boy and grabbed the bokken that swung relentlessly in the air.  
  
Kenshin looked Yahiko straight in the eye, concern written all over his face. "Yahiko, what's wrong?"  
  
Yahiko sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. "It's Kenji . . ." Kenshin's face drooped immediately. "No, no, not in that sense. It's just that since he was born . . . I felt left out."  
  
Kenshin waved his hand with carelessness. "Oh, Yahiko, how could you feel left out? You're very important."  
  
"The only reason that I'm needed is because Kaoru needs someone to inherit the Kamiya-Kasshin style."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Yahiko, why would you think that?"  
  
"Because that's what it seems like. Ever since you two had a son, all I've been doing is practicing. Kaoru hasn't taught me a new move in a month. And she never notices when I steal things off of her plate because she never eats off of it. Whatever Kenji doesn't eat is what's for her."  
  
"Yahiko, that's not the reason why you're upset. I don't think it's because you feel left out." Yahiko glared up at Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes went soft seeing the hurt in Yahiko's eyes.  
  
He crossed his arms defiantly and looked away. "If you really want to know what's wrong, it's . . ." He looked back up at the ex-hitokiri before going on. "It's because . . . seeing you three together reminds me of the family I never knew. My mother died before I turned two and I never meant my father. I don't know what traits we share and who I got my messy hair from, who passed down their attitude to me. I hate the fact that I'll never have a family like you and Kaoru do."  
  
Kenshin looked up toward the sky, seriousness written all over his face. "Yahiko, I never knew my parents either."  
  
For some reason, this surprised Yahiko. Kenshin hardly ever talked about his life when he was younger to anyone except Kaoru. He told her very little even when he talked about it. "Really? I never knew that!"  
  
Kenshin gave him a crazy look. "How the heck did you think I ended up with 'Hiko the Horrible'?" Yahiko snickered at the nickname given to the former Hiten Mitsurugi Master. Kenshin continued. "I remember only one thing about them. It's the only real memory I have of them and it was the night they died . . . My father had long red hair. It was very healthy and much better taken care of than my own. But I also remember my mother's black hair. Just like Kaoru's. Maybe even darker but what I really remember are her ocean eyes. They were so dark . . . so deep . . . My father once told me that he could drown in those eyes . . . Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to Kaoru. Besides her personality, it could be because that she looks exactly like my mother.  
  
"I must admit that when Kaoru came at me with her wooden sword, I thought she was my mom. The first thing that ran through my mind was . . . 'Mother?'. But when she smacked me with it, I knew it wasn't her. My mom wasn't all that strong with a sword. She never wanted me to even touch one. But when it comes to hitting her husband, she and Kaoru are just alike. On average, I get hit 42 times a day. And that's if she's in a good mood."  
  
Yahiko chuckled. "I guess I'm not the only one who has had such a hard life to go through, huh?" Kenshin shook his head no.  
  
"Besides," he started again, "you could have a family with a certain waitress at the Akebeko . . . right???" Kenshin began to nudge Yahiko in the shoulder playful.  
  
"Erg . . ." Yahiko growled. If not for Kenji in his right arm, he probably would do the same thing he does to Sanosuke when he gets on his nerves. Chew on his head for hours on end.  
  
Yahiko smiled widely and jumped out in front of Kenshin. "You know what! You're right! From now on, I'm going to be Kenji's guardian! That way, you guys can stay a family. Unlike us, Kenji has parents and relatives, me and Sano!" Kenshin face became confused but before he could say anything, Yahiko dashed into the dojo, dropping his wooden sword.  
  
Kenshin looked up into the sky and began to think about his parents. He hadn't known them for but 8 years of his life, which have faded into the past, as he became more and more into the Revolution. He could barely remember what they sounded like but remembered his mother's last words precisely.  
  
A squall of wind passed by. Kenji's unusually long hair brushed his soft skin, tickling him on the chest. Kenshin's eyes went blank, his facial utterance left unsure. He was unsure of what to do, seeing as Yahiko felt like he didn't have a family. He'd been helping them out with the baby as much as he possibly could but when he did, his face had hurt written all over it.  
  
-* End Flashback *-  
  
*Maybe I'm just not paying much attention toward Yahiko. Maybe he needs a little more. He probably just wants a real family, like the one he never had . . . * Kenshin's thoughts were all over the place as he stopped outside the Akebeko door.  
  
"Why, hello there Kenshin. What brings you here on such short notice?" Tae asked greeting him as he walked into the restaurant.  
  
"Yahiko had to work here today, didn't he? May I speak-" he began but was interrupted by the fulminating sound of dishes breaking on the floor.  
  
"Yahiko! Stop, please!" Tsubame screamed. Kenshin and Tae ran toward the kitchen without hesitation. When they arrived, the floor was covered with shattered glass with Yahiko's back facing them. He was sitting on whom they could only guess was Mushu.  
  
Kenshin picked Yahiko up but the young boy struggled out of his. "Yahiko, stop! Calm down- Yahiko!" Kenshin yelled turning him around. He jumped back after seeing the color of his eyes. Yahiko was still breathing hard and wouldn't talk. He gritted his teeth together, anger still flowing through his blood. There was a mysterious silence in the room, only the sniffing of Tsubame could be heard.  
  
"Kenshin, I think it'd be best if Yahiko stayed at the dojo for a while," Tae stated, breaking the silence. He looked up at her, then Tsubame. Her face was red and her eyes puffy, mused hair falling down into her face.  
  
Yahiko's breathing had returned to normal and Kenshin grabbed him by his and pulled him to the door, not looking at the young man that Yahiko had smite.  
  
-  
  
The front door the Himura dojo slammed open and Yahiko stepped through, not bothering to take off his sandals.  
  
"Hey, Yahiko, how was-" Kaoru began her greeting but Yahiko strutted past her and straight into his room, slamming the door. Kenshin walked through the door, running his head through his colorful hair.  
  
"Kenshin, what happened?"  
  
Kenshin sighed, thinking about what had just occurred. "Yahiko and Mushu had a scuffle . . ."  
  
Kaoru looked down at where Kenji was sitting, reading a book with pictures in it. "So . . . is he alright."  
  
"Neither of them are I think. I definitely know Yahiko's not but I didn't want to look at Mushu. So can't tell you about Mushu."  
  
Kaoru looked up and closed her eyes. *Oh, Yahiko. What's wrong with you? * -  
Hehe, I got lazy, sorry. I was going to post this about a week ago but I have track practice after school every day from 3:00-4:45 EST, so I'm pretty sore when I get home. Which means I don't want to do anything. 


	11. First Kiss

Disclaimer: Yeah, this is really work'n my nerves. I DON'T own RK. Unfortunately, this is the awful truth.  
  
Not much to say except thanks for the reviews. Oh, and my sis bought me the entire Inuyasha box sets! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
-  
  
It's been nearly a week since the incident at the Akabeko. Everyone including Yahiko were still trying to forget about the entire thing but were failing at it miserably. Within this week, Yahiko hasn't said a word to Kenshin or Kaoru. Not even Sanosuke, his favorite person in the world to argue with. The only person he dared say hi to was Kenji.  
  
Kenji was in the dojo watching Kaoru and Yahiko practice. He rooted for Yahiko, as he always did. It was sort of a tradition. Yahiko would lose, Kenji would still cheer him on, and Kaoru would give Kenji a playful frown.  
  
"Excellent Yahiko. Let's pick this up again later. You should get some rest now." Kaoru panted. Yahiko didn't respond. Instead, he walked over to where his water bottle was and took a long drink. Kaoru's eyes softened at the sight of him. She didn't say anything however. Kaoru trudged out of the practice area, leaving him alone with Kenji.  
  
"Hey, Yahiko . . ." Kenji started, pushing himself off the floor of the dojo, "Why won't you talk to mommy? Did Mushu do something?"  
  
Yahiko wiped his face with a cloth hanging nearby. "None of your business."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
Kenji stomped his foot and put on his whiney face. "Why wouldn't I understand?"  
  
Yahiko whirled around and glared at him. "Because your only 6."  
  
"6 ½ mind you!" Kenji protested. "And just because I'm six doesn't mean that I don't know what happened nor what to do about it." Kenji put his hands on his tiny hips defiantly and looked Yahiko straight in the eyes.  
  
He smirked. "So, you have the answers, right? You, a puny six year old, no, six in half year old have all the answers to my love life problems?" Yahiko plopped on the floor and grinned, staring Kenji straight in the eye. "So, let's hear them." Kenji, trying to be cool, sat on the floor. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to ponder the situation.  
  
"Hmm..." he thought aloud, scratching his scarred cheek.  
  
Yahiko just looked at him. "So... what's the answers?"  
  
Kenji waved his little hand. "Hold your horses. I have to think of them first!" Yahiko blew a puff of air and stood again.  
  
"See? I was right! You are to young to understand it!" Yahiko strutted out the practice hall and to the front yard.  
  
"Hey, Ken-" he started but stopped dead in his tracks. Kenshin was speaking to someone but he couldn't tell who. Kenshin looked down at the person and he seemed to be very kind to that someone he was talking to.  
  
"Oh, Yahiko should be in the practice hall." He said.  
  
"Thank you..." a tiny voice said from in front of him. Kenshin stepped out of the way to reveal Tsubame standing at the front gate. Yahiko's eyes went extra wide at her beauty. Her kimono was baby blue, with sleeves like Ayame's. The obi tied around her waist was an elegant green, very light and tied neatly into a flimsy bow. The pink flower in her hair brought out her wide brown eyes.  
  
*What's Tsubame doing here! * he thought. He turned around, his back to the wall. *Ah! I hope she's not here to talk about that whole Mushu incident! If so, I can't speak to her then! *  
  
"If he's not in the practice hall, you should check his room, that you should," Kenshin's voice came, followed by tiny footsteps. Panic-stricken, Yahiko sprinted to dojo, picked up his bokken, and immediately begin swinging as hard as he could.  
  
When Tsubame turned the corner, he began to swing harder. Out of the corner of his eyes, Yahiko saw her pale face soften. She blinked a couple of times, wandering what to say to him.  
  
Before a word came out of her mouth, Yahiko stated, "If you've came here to give pity, I don't want it." Tsubame took a step back, causing Yahiko to feel a little guilt. He shook his head quickly, reassuring himself. * If Mushu hadn't been so manipulative, none of this would have happened. I have every right to be upset with-*  
  
"Yahiko, I didn't come here to give you pity," Tsubame's voice broke into his thoughts. He stopped swinging and looked at her with a hard gaze. Tsubame looked at the floor before continuing. "I came here to apologize to you. For the way I've been acting lately."  
  
Yahiko arched an eyebrow, looking at her slim figure. "What?"  
  
She looked up, a surprised look in her eyes. "I said I was sorry for the way I was-"  
  
"No, no no no no no no. I mean, why are you sorry?" he asked, cutting her off. She glanced around the room briskly before answering him.  
  
"I thought the reason you were upset was because I did something . . ." she responded. An inquisitive look covered Yahiko's face and he lowered his bokken. *Why would she just assume that she had done something wrong. It's Mushu I'm upset with, not her . . . *  
  
He shook his head hard, raven locks smacking him in the face. "I'm not upset with you really. Sorry if I made you feel that way." He returned to his swinging, looking at Tsubame out of the corner of his eye. She tilted her head to the side, watching him with curiosity. Then she peered down at the floor. She then turned around and walked out the door. He stopped and watched her retreating figure, especially paying attention at her swaying hips. He noticed the 1, 2 motion they moved in. He followed her out, not realizing it. His eyes went up and down her body, noticing her curves.  
  
Yahiko began to feel a strange sensation coming from the pit of his stomach. His hands began to sweat unbelievably fast, his arms aching; yet, it wasn't a painful ache. The more he watched her movements, the more his arms became numb, so numb that he was no longer able to feel them. His heart pumped rapidly, pounding against his chest, demanding something of him. *Why do I feel this way? What's wrong with me? * Before he could come up with an answer to his own question, Tsubame had just opened the dojo gates, a depressed look upon her face. He ran up to her and slammed the door closed.  
  
She gasped, turning her head around in consternation. "Wait . . . don't go. Not yet . . ." She looked at him, her eyes wide with uncertainty. He stared her straight in the eye, not blinking. He looked at her hard, not hard with anger or resentment, but hard with anticipation. Anticipation for what, he did not know, but he kept looking at her, not wanting to stop.  
  
*Why is he looking at me like that? It's almost as if . . . * Tsubame thought, not daring enough to think of what might happen. She licked her lips, a habit she picked up when she was feeling awkward. The sight of her tongue heightened his senses, his own tongue wanting to feel hers. Yahiko then knew what that feeling in the pit of his stomach was. He wanted her, now, wanted to hold her, kiss her . . . love her.  
  
But he dare not to even try it. He wanted her to stay and if that meant not kissing her, than that was what he was willing to do. Every shred of him wanted to touch her soft skin, his fingers screamed in agony, screamed with anticipation of her short brown hair running through them. His hands wanting to feel her creamy skin against them cried out in pain. He no longer felt his arms for they to yelled at him to embrace her for an even a split second.  
  
Tsubame stared back at his reddish- brown eyes, searching through them for answers to unasked questions. She saw his eyes move down her body for a split second, causing a shuddered to course through her body. Tsubame began to pant, her small whisper of her voice coming out with each breath she took. On instinct, she crossed her arms across her chest, as if to hide her frail body. She felt an urge for him to take her in his arms, yet she said nothing.  
  
Yahiko couldn't take it anymore. With a bit of panicky feelings course through his veins, he reached out an arm and wrapped it around her waist. Tsubame looked at that arm, to scared to look him in the eye. She glanced up, seeing that his eyes had indeed become softer and delicate instead of angry and resentful. His hand went to her cheek, turned her head so it was in line with his. With a little bit of hesitation, Yahiko bent down slowly, awaiting the feel of her of gentle lips pressed upon his. He was a bit nervous seeing as he had never kissed a girl before and didn't know how, but he wanted her so badly it wrenched at his heart.  
  
When their lips met, Tsubame just stood there. She was surprised and pleased at the same time but yet didn't know what to. The only boy she had kissed was Mushu but she had never kissed back. Tsubame was scared but didn't want to let Yahiko down. With shaking hands, she placed them on his chest to push herself up. Yahiko took in a deep breath of air, the feeling of her wanting him sending a strange warmth throughout his body. Normally, this feeling would make him feel like a wimp, but just knowing that it was Tsubame causing this made him forget about it.  
  
Little did either of them know, Kenji was watching from out of the corner of the dojo. He peeped around and smiled broadly, happy that his 'brother' had found happiness at last. To bad it wouldn't last long.  
  
-  
  
Ok, I have just one question and this has nothing to do with this story. How come Kaoru is like the only woman who can fight with a weapon and yet, manages to still be kidnapped by Enishi or who ever? Come on! Misao can fight just as well as she can but I don't see her being kidnapped in the middle of the night, do you? No and Megumi hasn't been kidnapped either. I know your all thinking that she was kidnapped when she returned to Kanryu but really, she went back there on her own. She probably would've gone even if what's his face didn't grab while Sanosuke was fighting the other what's his face. (I forgot their names. I'mma gonna go find out now.) See ya! 


	12. Watch Out!

Disclaimer: All God's children know that I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Dude, you guys don't understand what I meant when I was saying she was always the one being kidnapped. What I meant was if she can beat Kenshin half to death with even her bare hands, could she even make a feeble attempt to get away? That was what I meant, and what's-your-face (to lazy to spell out ur real name) I'm not upset that you said I had grammar mistakes. Really, I'm not and my spell check doesn't always work. Besides, I have advanced dyslexia, so letters get mixed up a lot. Yup, life sucks. -  
Tsubame walked away from the dojo, a dumbfounded look covering her pale face. Her hand was slowly brought to her lips, the sensation of Yahiko's still tickling her. She giggled a little, feeling a sense of love, warm, tender love, creeping itself from her head to her toes.  
  
Yahiko leaned against the dojo gates as Tsubame shuffled away. He smirked when her left hand came up to touch her lips. At that moment, he licked his own, savoring the taste of her gentle, vulnerable lips. His eyes closed as her flavor swept over his tongue once more, causing him to grin with satisfaction. He grinned widely, his ego taking over once more.  
  
Behind him, Kenji was giggling with embarrassment. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his 'brother' get his first kiss and he covered his small mouth with his pudgy hand to keep the sound he was making softer so Yahiko would not hear him. When he reopened his eyes, Yahiko had started towards his room. Kenji followed as fast as he could, considering he had to take 6 steps to match one of Yahiko's.  
  
When his room was in sight, Yahiko stepped in slyly, sliding it shut quietly. Kenji tiptoed to the door, pressing his tiny ear against the screen, listening to the muffling noises Yahiko was making. He could hear Yahiko's voice but it was to soft. He pressed harder, determined to hear what Yahiko was doing inside his room.  
  
"Spying is wrong, I'll let you know," Kenji jumped at the sound of his father's voice behind him. Kenji smiled in shame, glancing around.  
  
"It's just that I wanted to know what he was doing," Kenji started, "I saw him and Tsubame-"  
  
Kenshin interrupted him. "I know, I saw to, that I did."  
  
Kenji shrugged. "Where were you? I didn't see you around."  
  
"The roof." * Curse his jumping abilities . . . * Kenji thought, feeling a bit dumb for not thinking of it. Then a thought ran through Kenji's mind.  
  
"Wait a minute. What're YOU doing here oh dearest, lovable father of mine?" Kenji demanded.  
  
"Well, I . . .uh, you see . . . I saw a rat run . . . um . . . uh . . . into Yahiko's room and . . . seeing as mommy hates rats . . . heh, well, I tried to get rid of it," he lied.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're a horrible liar . . ."  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Kenji and Kenshin! What're you doing?" Kaoru asked, appearing out of no where with a basket of laundry in her hands.  
  
Kenshin and Kenji looked at each other, trying to come up with a quick lie. "Gamble/Laundry." They said at the same time. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Laundry/Gambling." They looked at each other before Kenshin came to the rescue. "We're gaundring . . ."  
  
". . . Gaundring . . ." Kaoru repeated with confusion.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're a ghastly liar . . ."  
  
"Oro . . ."  
  
Without warning, Yahiko's door slid open again. He stood, looking at the Himura's, who stared straight back. "What're you doing outside my room . . ?" The three of them looked at each other.  
  
"Forget it . . ." the three of them said aloud and walked away. Yahiko simply shrugged and slid his door shut.  
  
-  
  
Tsubame looked up when she saw the Akebeko come into sight. She sighed, not up to working today. All she really wanted was Yahiko.  
  
She blushed at the feel of his lips against hers. The smell of the soap he used on her kimono was still hanging around and she sniffed it with wanting smile cross her face. She stopped in front of the door, looking in to see Mushu sweeping the oak wood floor. She sighed, not wanting to enter but she had no other choice seeing as the Akebeko was her home.  
  
"Hello there, Tsubame. Where've you been? You were gone for a long time," Mushu said, setting the broom aside. Tsubame looked down and then back up at Mushu.  
  
"Um . . .I went to go visit Yahiko at the dojo . . ." she replied, scuffing a piece of dried mud off the floor with her warajii's. Mushu's expression darkened at the mention of Yahiko's name but he regained himself before Tsubame noticed.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure he was alright . . ." she answered, kicking her warajii's off to the side. "Besides, I really like him. A lot and I'm sure you've known for quite some time now, but Mushu, I really don't think we're right for each other . . ."  
  
Mushu looked at her, not blinking. Instead, his brow furrowed into a frown. Tsubame took a step back, his face startling her a little bit. She stumbled back against a table, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I'm tired of playing this silly game with you," he growled, causing Tsubame to gasp. She began to hear footsteps, boisterous, contumacious footsteps. Tsubame continued to look at the floor, terrified.  
  
*This isn't like Mushu at all! What happened? * she thought with panic. She cried out as his strong hand grasped her arm, sending pain coursing through her body. As if it weren't enough, he began to squeeze harder. Tears began to pour from her eyes, blood emitting from her bottom lip as she bit down.  
  
*I need help! * She opened her mouth to cry out but Mushu cut her off. "If you're going to yell for Tae- san, she's not here." He snickered. "She went to go visit some friends of hers out in the country."  
  
She fell helplessly to the floor on her knees, her arm completely numb from the absence of blood. Her vision began to blur as the lack of blood in one arm and too much in the other began to take its toll.  
  
*I- I need help! * she thought, just before she blacked out. *Ken-san . . . Sanosuke-sama . . . Kaoru san . . . Yahiko . . . *  
  
-  
  
Okay, I just want to get to the end of this story as I am getting very tired of running out of ideas. Anyway, Q & A Time! Question of the day: ElectricDragon- Do your stories disappear? A: Nope, never happened to me. Well . . .once, but that was only because I had a computer virus on my computer. So, my answer is know.  
  
Most annoying review from:dacrayZblaze1- yeah, you just don't seem to be nice anymore. Actually, ur getting on my nerves. I know she's Kenshin's girl and everybody is out for revenge but that's not what I mean. As a matter of fact, your not the only one who has mentioned this in their review. I meant for it to mean like . . . hm . . . alright, you know how Yahiko was beaten by a mob of evil men who supposedly 'took him in'? Well, if they wanted revenge on him, couldn't they get Tsubame? And I'm sure lots of people hate Saitou. I haven't actually seen Tokio so I don't know what she's like but I would have to say plenty of people would problem want her to get Saitou mad . . . ok, bad example. People want to keep there lives. At least Kenshin won't kill them. Anyway, bye! 


	13. Search

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and I think all you Kenshin lover's out there know that.  
  
I haven't update in a long time due to the very contagious and life- threatening disease called Laziness. Maybe you've heard of it. However, I did read the reviews and loved them all! Thanks!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin and Kenji were sitting out in the front yard of the dojo, doing the laundry. Kenji wasn't really doing the laundry though. It was more like Kenshin trying to do the laundry and Kenji splashing around in the bubbles. You know little kids.  
  
Kenshin was just about to scold Kenji for knocking over the bucket for the 6th time in the past hour when the dojo gate opened.  
  
"Excuse me, Kenshin?" came Tae's voice as the gates squeaked closed, "Have you seen Tsubame? She's been missing for quite a while." Kenshin shook his head so his flowing red locks smacked him harmlessly in his cheeks.  
  
"No, Tae-san, I'm afraid I haven't. Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked, flicking the soapsuds off of his hands to dry them. Tae put her own hand to her mouth and sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid yes, there is something terribly wrong," she responded in a depressing leisure, leaning against the gate wall. "Not only has she been missing but Mushu as well. They've been gone all night and I haven't seen a trace of them."  
  
"Have you asked around the city? Maybe someone saw them-" Kenshin began but once more Tae's face turned solemn.  
  
"Unfortunately, not one person in Tokyo has seen either of them since yesterday morning. I'm scared something terrible might've happened and not knowing what just makes me feel even worse." Tae rubbed her face in exasperation.  
  
Kenshin felt a small tug on his hakama and looked down to see Kenji staring at him wide eyed. "Otou-san, where's Tsubame? Is she missing?" he asked with wonder, causing Kenshin to pick him up gently.  
  
"No, Kenji, Tsubame's fine. We just forgot where she went, that's all," he reassured his son, ruffling his hair. Kenji smiled brightly and went back to splashing around in the soapsuds that Kenshin had to keep refilling.  
  
"Well," Kenshin started again, turning back to face Tae, "if I see them, I'll let you know. I better go tell Kaoru and Sanosuke."  
  
"Only them, do not tell Yahiko," Tae stated firmly. Kenshin looked back at her, stunned at her tone of voice although he knew exactly why Yahiko shouldn't know. He'd probably go on a fighting spree, beating up everyone who looked suspicious.  
  
Kenshin nodded and headed for the training hall where he hoped to spot Kaoru. He wondered down the dirt path, leaving Kenji to play in soapsuds alone.  
  
"Kaoru?" he asked, sliding open the door quietly. He found Kaoru sitting in the corner, her eyes staring into space with a glassy look to them. She wasn't blinking nor were her eyes shaking.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled, running to her. He gripped her around the shoulders, shaking her vigorously, shouting at her. Kaoru closed her eyes hard as Kenshin shook her harder.  
  
"Kenshin! Ow! Stop it!" she cried. Kenshin looked at her with surprise. Kaoru looked at him with annoyance and curiosity.  
  
"Why were you shaking me so hard! I was day dreaming!" she said quite agitated.  
  
"I thought you were . . . um . . . never mind," finished Kenshin simply. Kaoru rolled her eyes and stood up.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem worried about something," she said, bringing her hand up to her mouth. Kenshin looked at the floor, scuffing a chunk of mud off of it.  
  
He sighed gently, looking Kaoru straight in the eye. "Tae-san just came by with some bad news," he began, glancing at Kaoru. "It seems . . . Tsubame and Mushu have gone missing."  
  
Kaoru gasped. "Are you sure? She has no idea as to where they might be?" she asked, hoping for a good answer. Sadly, Kenshin shook his head no.  
  
"We have to tell Yahiko. He might be looking for her right now . . ." Kaoru started and ran off to find Yahiko before a strong hand grasped her arm.  
  
"Telling Yahiko wouldn't help the situation any! You know how protective of her he is. Telling him that she _and_ Mushu are gone will give him the wrong ideas." Kenshin said firmly. Kaoru looked at him and nodded with agreement.  
  
"But at least tell Sanosuke. Maybe he saw them walk past. I mean, he knows every place in Tokyo," she said. Kenshin strutted out the door.  
  
"That's exactly what I planned on doing," he stated.  
  
-  
  
Yahiko watched from behind the corner of the training hall as Kenshin left. His jaw and teeth were pressed against each other with anger. Anger the Tsubame and Mushu were missing and no one had the heart to tell him. He was upset that not only Tsubame was missing but so was Mushu, the one he knew had a thing for Tsubame.  
  
I can't believe no one decided to tell me! I have every right in the world to know where she is! They can't hide things like that from me! Some friends! Some family! he though with anger.  
  
"Yahiko," Kenji's voice said from behind him.  
  
Yahiko turned around to face the violet-eyed boy, madness written all over him. "Kenji, I don't have-" he started but was immediately interrupted by Kenji once more.  
  
"I want to help you find Tsubame-dono," he said, his child-like voice gone but replaced with something familiar. The way he said, the way it came out, sent a chill down Yahiko's spin.  
  
He quickly regained himself and stared Kenji down. "I can't save her, let alone you. I don't have a sword nor do I have any clue as to where their location is. Stop pestering me," he said, sticking his nose high in the air.  
  
"Hey," Kenji said in the same tone of voice. Yahiko looked at him. "I know where your sword is. Let me help you find Tsubame and I'll show you where it is."  
  
Yahiko shook his head, not as an answer, but at what he saw in Kenji's eyes. A glint of amber. . ? No, possible way! Yahiko reassured himself.  
  
Yahiko gave in. "Fine. Where is it?" Kenji turned on the ball of his foot and led Yahiko inside. They went in Kenji's room, where the door was shut. Kenji moved a bowl of water with goldfish and lily pads in it out of the way to reveal a door. He opened it and took out Yahiko's sword.  
  
Yahiko took it without hesitation but looked at Kenji with a skeptical look.  
  
"Since when has that been here?" Yahiko asked with curiosity as Kenji shut it.  
  
"I got bored one day so I built it. But don't tell okaa-san. She'd have my head for sure." Kenji picked a small wooden sword he had been practicing with for a while and tucked into his gi the same way Kenshin did.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Kenji asked. Yahiko looked at the screen door, seeing no light.  
  
"Now," he said. Yahiko went to his room but not before turning back to Kenji. "I suggest that you wear some dark clothes so you won't be as noticed with your red hair."  
  
Kenji nodded and pulled off his red gi and replaced it with a blue one. He then followed Yahiko outside after he changed into a black gi and white hakama. They ran into the city, unnoticed.  
  
-  
  
"Kaoru, I'm back," Kenshin yelled into the house, kicking off his sandals. He had just gotten back from telling Sano the story and was dead tired.  
  
Kaoru stomped out of the kitchen and directly up to Kenshin. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked concerned. Kaoru then let out a loud sob uncontrollably and covered her head with her hands. She fell to the ground on her knees and leaned her head on Kenshin's legs.  
  
"IM SORRY, KENSHIN!" she screamed, grabbing her hair and shaking her head. Kenshin was taken aback by this and looked at Kaoru.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" he asked.  
  
"HE'S GONE! KENJI'S GONE! I CAN'T FIND HIM!" she yelled harder and began to choke. Kenshin's eyes immediately went amber.  
  
"What happened to him? What do you mean!" he demanded grabbing her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. Kaoru's jaw began to move up and down but her eyes were on a piece of paper laying on a nearby table.  
  
-  
  
I hope that wasn't too dramatic. See, in case you haven't noticed, this is supposed to be Romance/Humor fic. So, I tried to make the laundry part funny but it wasn't working out very well. Oh, well, I'll just have to make the last chapters funny! Oh and okaa-san is Japanese for mother and otou- san is Japanese for father. Just ta let ya know in case you guys ever want to use it. A lot of people don't know that. Anyway, R&R! Please and thank you! See ya later! 


	14. Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: How I wished I owned Rurouni Kenshin. I wish. Unfortunately, this wish is just a figment of my imagination.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, you guys! Yall are real pals! Sorry it took me so long to update; my computer was gone for a week to get fixed and besides that, I couldn't think of anything to type. Hey, whaddya know? I still don't! So, I'm just gonna type whatever I want. Tell me if you like it or not! On with the story!  
  
-  
  
Kenshin just looked at the note, not whether or not he should look at it. He was still holding his sobbing wife, her shoulders shaking in his protective grip. He looked up at the ceiling, rage written all over his face as he closed his watering eyes.(A/N Kami-sama, I'm very religious so please forgive me for what I am about to do next.)  
  
_Damn! Damn it!_ Kenshin thought, unable to control his rampaging emotions. He clenched his teeth together with sadness, fury, and loneliness. _What do you have against me? Against my family? Friends? Damn you!_ Kenshin then laid his head on Kaoru shoulder, trying his best not to cry.  
  
His strong will was beginning to fail him for the second time in his entire life. His world came crashing down once before when he found out that Kaoru had gone missing. Then, Tomoe's younger brother revealed a wax body that resembled Kaoru's, causing Kenshin to barely maintain his sanity. He cried his hardest that desolate self, harder than he had for Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin could barely stand. Kaoru was almost taken from him that night. He had given up all hope, thinking that his beloved had perished due to his antecedent acts. _Now . . ._ he thought, your doing it again. _Why? Let him live . . . please . . .  
_  
-  
  
Yahiko strutted across the dirt street in Tokyo, shooting glances all over the overly crowded town, looking for any sign of his crush. _If he hurts her . . . I . . ._ Yahiko knew what he would do but it would be against the Kamiya Kasshin Style. _Sword that gives life . . ._ he thought to himself silently.  
  
He glanced over at his partner. Kenji had no emotion in his eyes that Yahiko could see at all. He stared straight ahead and blinked only twice within the minutes that they had been walking. Yahiko narrowed his eyes and continued straight ahead.  
  
They stopped in front of the Akebeko, thinking maybe there'd be some clue as to what was going on. But Yahiko had recalled the conversation Tae had had with Kenshin and Kaoru. _Stopping here would be a waste of time._ he thought. Yahiko prepared himself to move on but Kenji just looked at the restaurant . He gazed up at the sign with such loneliness in his eyes.  
  
Kenji looked down at the place where he had fallen on his bottom from the hard smack from Mushu. The ring on his finger left a burning imprint on his right cheek. His hand slowly went to that same side of his face, the pain coming back in his imagination.  
  
"Kenji," Yahiko broke into his thoughts, "What's wrong? We can't stay here. We have to find Tsubame." Kenji looked up at his best friend then closed his eyes.  
  
"I think I know where they are," he replied, reopening his eyes. Yahiko looked at him with disbelief as Kenji continued to rub his cheek.  
  
He shook his head in annoyance. "Kenji, I don't have time for you to pretend that you know everything about absolutely nothing. I need to find Tsubame with or without your help." As Yahiko continued forward, Kenji stay put.  
  
Kenji yelled, "You're going in the wrong direction, Yahiko." Yahiko turned his head back to see Kenji facing an alley that lead to Ruffian Row.  
  
"Mushu wouldn't bring Tsubame to a place like that, Kenji," Yahiko said. Kenji didn't listen. About midway through Yahiko's sentence, Kenji had sprinted with incredible speed down the dark path. Yahiko gritted his teeth but still followed.  
  
They had been running for a couple of minutes when Kenji stopped immediately. Yahiko slowed him self down and saw Kenji look through another alley. Yahiko scrunched up his face, not knowing what lay down there. He had never known about this part of town. The streetlights were brighter than any other he had ever seen, lighting up huge homes that were bigger than the Akebeko was.  
  
Yahiko stared in awe at the gigantic houses that surrounded him. The smallest house was 3 times the size of their dojo. Yahiko peered down at the Kenshin clone and gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"How did you figure he'd be hiding here with Tsubame?" he asked with amazement.  
  
Kenji bent his head down a little. "If you recall, I believe Mushu was a volunteer, right? I'm not 100% sure on this but I believe he'd be happy to get paid if he didn't have any money." Yahiko narrowed his eyes with a little ire. He wasn't upset that Kenji had helped him spot where Tsubame may be but rather at the fact that he didn't figure this out on his own. Mushu did mention to Tsubame that he was one of the richest kids in Japan so it would only make since that he'd live in the rich neighborhood.  
  
They continued walking around, looking for any sign of Mushu's whereabouts.  
  
"Look!" Kenji cried. Yahiko turned around to see Kenji pointing down at a flower. It was lavender, quite beautiful as a matter-of- fact. _An iris!_ Yahiko thought suddenly. _The same flower Tsubame had in her hair the other day!   
_  
He slowly picked up the flower, delicately so he would not crush it with anger and hostility. "Let's go," he said, walking to the mansion behind where the flower had lay. Kenji opened his eyes wider with surprise.  
  
"Mushu!" Yahiko yelled, kicking open the door. He had not bothered to knock for he knew the door would be unanswered. They were greeted by a room with luxurious red carpet, the chandelier's glow reflecting off the freshly polished wood walls, creating a scene of elegance.  
  
"Who gave you permission to just bust into my home?" a familiar voice came. Yahiko drew his sword in a defense position, in case Mushu had decided to come forth with an attack.  
  
"Where's Tsubame?" Yahiko demanded as Mushu appeared from the stairs. He simply smirked.  
  
Mushu shook his head with an outrageous ego. "She's not here, I'm afraid." He threw his head back and laughed. Yahiko clenched his sword, trying to regain himself and not lose his temper.  
  
"Where IS she?" he asked again, arms shaking with anticipation of removing Mushu's head altogether. Mushu stopped his laughter and returned his menacing to Yahiko and Kenji.  
  
"I'm surprised that you and the brat had enough guts to take me on! You know you'll lose. You'll DIE!" Yahiko couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. For a moment, he had forgotten about Tsubame. _This guy . . . he needs help . . ._ he thought before a sweet picture of Tsubame came to his eyes.  
  
Kenji stomped his foot. "Where is Tsubame? Why do you want her?"  
  
"None of your business! If you want to know, you'll have to beat me first!" Mushu then reached into his gi and pulled out a real Japanese sword.  
  
Yahiko narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He held out his sword, ready to strike at any moment. He clenched his teeth with anger.  
  
"Then let the games begin . . ."  
  
-  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, I know, but I really ran out of ideas. Halfway through the story, you probably noticed that I was beginning to ramble. Oh well, R & R please! Ayosen! 


	15. Love Is Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin . . . Sad, but true.  
  
I know, I'm updating the very next day but yall deserve it for giving me good reviews and not complaining when I don't update when I'm supposed to. (Last chappie!)  
  
-  
  
Yahiko, with incredible speed, dashed straight towards Mushu. He held up his sword, ready to slash while his foe stood there with a wild smirk on his face. Right when Yahiko was in range, Mushu looked straight up. Yahiko came to a screeching halt and peered above him.  
  
From the chandelier, man dressed in all black jumped down, revealing a pair of numb chucks (however you spell that, but for now, it's spelled that way.). Yahiko barely got out of the way when the flat, wood end of the vicious weapon pounded itself into the floor. Yahiko held his sword up, panting.  
  
From the staircase, Mushu through his head back with hysteria. "Fool!" he yelled, "You didn't really believe that I'd take you on first? I won't be bothered by pests like you!" He turned to the ninja, who stood quietly in front of Yahiko. "I want him in pieces!" Mushu commanded.  
  
The ninja dashed forward with incredible speed, speed that almost matched Kenshin's. Yahiko held his sword in front of him for protection as the chain from the opposing weaponandry wrapped itself around Yahiko's sword handle and torso.  
  
"You were smart enough to hold the hilt of your sword in front of you to protect your eyes," Mushu said. Yahiko shot him a quick glance but returned his focus on the ninja.  
  
Yahiko's enemy jumped to the top staircase rail and began to pull on Yahiko. The man grunted as the spikey haired kid strangled against it. Mushu cracked a smile when Yahiko began to move forward a little from the strength of Mushu's lackey.  
  
_ Resisting this isn't doing any good!_ Yahiko thought. Instead of fighting, he ran straight at the enemy. Both Mushu and the hired fighter were quite stunned.  
  
The chains began to loosen themselves from him as the distance between the two became smaller. Jumping up Yahiko was free was his bindings and brought his sword down as hard as he could. Except he didn't hit the man. It came crashing down on the stair rail on which the man was standing on. The wooden stick broke without a single wisp of resistance. The ninja lost his balance and fell, with wood following.  
  
He cried out in pain as his body was absolutely covered with falling debris and wood. Yahiko turned his back and resheethed his sword. Mushu stood in integral silence. He gripped his own sword with anger and swung it over his head. His eyes bulged out with superior wrath. The palms of his hands cramped from how tight he was holding the sword. The teeth in the young man's mouth felt like they were going to crack under all the pressure they were under.  
  
With a leap of insanity, Mushu ran at Yahiko with unmatched speed. Yahiko whirled around in surprise and gasped. Just when Mushu was about to deliver his blow, a wooden sword came out and swept him off of his feet. He went to the floor, hitting it so hard, he knocked out two of his teeth. He strained to get p but collapsed in the process.  
  
Yahiko looked up to see Kenji standing there with a triumphant look on his small face. "That's what you get for being such a fathead!" he declared. Yahiko shook his head, chuckling.  
  
From the distance, a whistle could be heard. "The police! How'd they know we were here?" Yahiko stammered, quickly checking himself for any enemy blood.  
  
Kenji simply smiled. "I tipped them off," he said. Yahiko began to pull on his hair.  
  
"WHY?" he yelled. Before Kenji could answer, the door to the mansion busted open. The police chief entered with several officers following. Behind them, Kenshin and Kaoru rushed in.  
  
The group stared at the condition of the gigantic house. Their mouths hung open when they railing was utterly destroyed and weapons lying on the floor. What surprised them more than anything was that there was a ninja lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened?" the police chief questioned. Yahiko and Kenji rubbed the back of the heads, smiling and chuckling nervously.  
  
Behind them was a groan, signaling to them that the enemy was awaking from their painful slumber. The ninja sat up slowly; splinters of wood falling off his cloth covered head. To the left of Yahiko, Mushu grunted and coughed out the blood from where his two teeth had been.  
  
"For . . . forget this . . ." Mushu said between coughs. Yahiko narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Where IS Tsubame?" he demanded. Mushu laughed meekly.  
  
"If you want your precious girlfriend, then go down into the basement and get her." Yahiko ran down the stairs without another word as Mushu and his accomplice was arrested.  
  
-  
  
Tsubame sighed, tears streaming down her delicate face. _I . . . I hope Yahiko's alright,_ she thought with agony. Her arm was still throbbing from the pressure that Mushu had applied to it earlier.  
  
She heard the noises from upstairs and when all had but ceased, she had assumed Mushu won though she was hoping that that wasn't the case. The door from the basement stairs cracked open and Tsubame huddled into the corner. She held herself, trying to make her body disappear.  
  
The soft footsteps stopped and Tsubame cracked opened her eyes.  
  
"Tsu . . . Tsubame?" came a soft voice that heightened he senses. She looked up completely and saw Yahiko standing there, with a scared look in his eye.  
  
She quickly stood up and ran at Yahiko. He stumbled backwards at the force of her body but still held her in his protective grip. He buried his face in her soft brown hair, stroking her back with tenderness and love.  
  
He suddenly remembered something. He pushed her away a little with regret. She looked up at him, the moon shining from the window casting a glow on her bright brown eyes. Reaching into his pocket, Yahiko pulled out the iris he found in the street. Tsubame's hand went straight to her hair, not realizing that it had left her strands of hair.  
  
Tucking her hair behind her ear, Yahiko gently replaced the flower. The edges of it were a little beat up and darker from the water pouring from the cuts of the beautiful plant but Tsubame's face made it look brand new.  
  
He grabbed her and hugged her again, refusing to let go. Tsubame just stood their in his arms, a funny feeling overcoming the fear she had just felt moments ago. She looked up at him, Yahiko gazing straight in her eyes.  
  
She knew what was coming but was not prepared for it. Yahiko leaned down and captured her lips, savoring her delicate flavor. Tsubame was quite surprised but kissed back, enjoying the feeling that was running throughout her body, thinking a beautiful thought.  
  
_This . . . is what love should feel like . . ._  
  
-  
  
That's the end! Hoped yall liked it! I have 3 stories that I wanna do but I don't know which one. I have an M&S one and an A&M one. I also have one where everyone one is involved and it's a humor story, unlike this one. So, in your review, tell me which I should do! Ayosen! 


End file.
